This Is The Dream
by AlvinFan07
Summary: Sequel to "This Is The Life" -- Miley's working on her new album. Lilly's got a sweet job. Oliver's falling in love. And Mikayla's...being nice? Life has it's ways of surprising you. LILEY!
1. School Daze

**Hello everyone! Here is what you all have been waiting for, the sequel to "This Is The Life"! I am very excited to start this story. There will be drama, but nothing really bad :) This first chapter starts off just like, I donno, about a week after the last story ended. It is the first day of their Junior year, which will hold lots of changes for them. No worries, there will still be Liley of course lol Wouldn't have it any other way. But be prepared for anohter long story of fun, love, and drama. Enjoy! :-D  
P.S. I saw Miley in concert on Oct.29 (2009) and it was amazing. My seats were awesome and it was a blast. I got lots of great pics. I got really inspired to write this after seeing her in concert. She's just soo.. mmmm.... Yummy :)**

Chapter 1- School Daze

Miley Stewart took one last look in her mirror after applying her pink lip gloss to her plump lips. Today was the first day of her Junior year of High School. With a smile, Miley grabbed her favorite pair of knee-high brown leather boots and slipped them on. Miley's hair, as requested by her girlfriend, Lilly, was in loose curls. She slipped her favorite sweatshirt on – the one Lilly had given her over the summer – over her dark blue t-shirt. With her distressed skinny jeans on, she looked absolutely stunning. Miley double checked her makeup before heading downstairs.

Robbie finished making his well loved chocolate chip pancakes when Miley entered the kitchen. "Hey bud," he smiled. "Is Lilly coming by for breakfast?"

Miley plopped down at the dining table. "Yea, I think so," she replied. "What's for breakfast anyways?"

"Buttermilk pancakes with chocolate chips along with bacon and toast," he answered.

"Yes!" Miley beamed. "My favorite."

"What can I say? I know my little girl." Robbie then placed the pancakes on a plate and put them on the table with the rest of the food.

Just then, Miley's phone rang out with Lilly's ring tone; '_Amazed_' by Lonestar. Miley quickly flipped her phone open with a full smile on her face. "Hey sweetie," she answered lovingly.

"Hey cutie," Lilly replied sweetly. "Meet me on your deck." With that, Lilly hung up, leaving Miley quite curious.

Excusing herself from the table, Miley stood up and made her way outside. Her smile only grew when she saw Lilly walking up the steps. Lilly was wearing skinny jeans, blue high-top Converse shoes, and a tight black Aeropostael t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. _'Miley likely…' _"Hey, Lils." They shared a sweet smile before pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. "Why'd you want to meet me out here?"

Lilly slid her hands into the back pockets of Miley's jeans, smirking. "So I can make out with you without your Dad seeing us."

"Sounds good to me." Their smiles never faltered as they leaned in for a heated, sensual kiss. Miley let out a low growl at the feeling of Lilly sweeping her tongue over her bottom lip. Her hands slid under the back of Lilly's shirt, causing the blonde's grip on her rear to tighten. After about a couple of seconds Miley pulled back ever so slowly, finally remembering that breakfast was waiting for them. "We should probably go inside and eat before daddy comes out to get us."

"I suppose," Lilly sighed. "He'd probably kill me anyways if he saw where my hands are."

"Don't worry," Miley said while taking Lilly's hand into her own once they were out of her pockets. "Dad already knows you violate me." She smirked.

Lilly groaned, following Miley into the house. The smell of pancakes filled the house, taking away her previous worries.

"Mornin' Lilly," Robbie greeted. "Have you eaten yet? I have plenty of pancakes."

Grinning, Lilly took a seat at the table next to Miley. "I think I'll be able to help eat them." From the corner of her eye, Lilly could see Miley's smirk forming. "Not a word, Stewart," she teased.

"How'd you know I'd say something?" Miley batted her eyelashes.

"Gee, I wonder…" Lilly laced her fingers with Miley's underneath the table. "So," she started while cutting up her pancakes. "You ready for all the freshmen that will jump at you today?"

Miley's face fell. "Ah dang, I forgot about freshmen…"

"And new students," Robbie added. He smiled after getting a playful glare from his daughter. "Just sayin'…"

For the next few minutes the three of them continued eating and made small talk. Much to their disliking, it was time for the girls to head off to school. They wanted to get there a little early since it was the first day. Robbie grabbed his car keys and they all headed out.

-----

"Good luck girls. Have fun today." Robbie smiled.

"Thanks Dad. We'll see you later." Miley smiled in return. They watched as he drove off before turning their attention to the building in front of them. "This is gonna suck…" Miley sighed.

"It won't be so bad," Lilly comforted. "I'll fight them all off. I am your knight in shining armor after all." She smiled proudly.

Miley laughed, getting a glare from Lilly. "Sorry, I just thought it was funny that you actually said that." She linked her hand with the blonde's for reassurance.

"You made fun of me," Lilly pouted.

"Did not," Miley replied. They both smiled at each other, knowing they were both just kidding around, and entered the school. They hardly made it into the doorway when a group of freshmen girls squealed in excitement. Miley braced herself for what was to come.

"Oh my gosh!! It's true!" a young girl with light brown hair yelled happily. "Y-Y-You're here!"

"Er…well, yea," Miley smiled out of kindness.

One girl with blonde hair and light pink streaks in it started shaking. "C-Can we, um, have uh…autographs?" she shyly asked, feeling faint.

"Of course." This time her smile was real. As she started signing various items, she noticed one girl – black hair – was stone still. Her skin was pale and she hardly blinked. Miley smiled again. "No need to be nervous."

The young girl blushed; looking away. "I kn-know…" she stuttered softly.

"At least none of you fainted…" Miley's head turned towards Lilly with a smirk.

"You're never going to let that die, are you?" laughed Lilly.

"Nope." Miley looked back over at the small group. "Sorry to cut this short, but we need to go to the office." Waving goodbye, Lilly and Miley walked to the office, smiling as they heard the excited girls gush about Miley.

Their journey to the office consisted of more new comers and a few guys begging the girls to make out in front of them; no being their answer. Finally, they got into the office and retrieved their schedules and locker numbers. Miley was thrilled to see she and Lilly only had one class where they weren't together in. "Hmm… Do you think they did this on purpose?" she smiled.

"Who knows. I'm just glad it's the way it is." Lilly smiled back. "You just have Music when I have Gym."

"Thank God… I'm horrible at sports."

Lilly snickered; both of them standing up from the office chairs. "I say this with love… I agree."

"Hey!" whined Miley. "We beat Jackson at volleyball. I wasn't _too _horrible at that."

Lilly started walking faster to get a head start on escaping her girlfriend. "Yea, that _one _time." A shriek escaped her when Miley darted after her down the hallway.

Oliver, who was in the location of their new lockers, looked ahead when he heard two familiar laughs. His eyebrows scrunched when Lilly fled towards him; hiding behind him. Miley stopped right in front of him, panting. "What are you two doing?" he questioned.

"Hiding so she won't kill me," replied Lilly.

"I wouldn't…" Miley paused, finally noticing something different about Oliver. "Whoa! Major hair cut!"

Lilly's head shot up to look. "Holy crap…" Her eyes were wide in shock.

"You like?" Oliver grinned, running his hands through his now short hair. It added more of a rocker look to him; making him look older.

"It's awesome!" Miley ran her own hand through his hair. "What brought this on?"

"I just got sick of it being so long. So I chopped it off."

Lilly blinked. "It hasn't been short since the eighth grade. This will take some getting used to, but," she smiled, "I like it."

"Sweet… Okay, now that you guys approve of my haircut, let me see your schedules." They each gave him their slips of paper and after a little while he smiled. "Cool, a few classes with both of you, Gym with Lilly, and one alone. Not so bad."

From the corner of her eye, Lilly could see two boys glancing at them, smiling and nudging each other. She recognized them from her class. "What are you two looking at?" She glared.

When the boys realized they had been caught checking them out, their faces fell. "Uh… Nothing?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Get lost, Gabe, before I beat the hell out of you."

"Hey, I can't help it if your little friends are Hollywood's hottest young couple." Gabe winked at Miley before heading off in a different direction with his friend.

"I suppose we'll need to get used to that." Miley sighed.

"Probably…" Oliver scanned the hallways once more to make sure nobody else was eyeing down his friends when a girl he's never seen before caught his attention. At that moment he forgot where he was. She had medium-length dark brown, almost black, hair and was simply stunning.

Lilly eyed Oliver suspiciously. Miley was busy signing a few more autographs to notice his odd behavior, so she took matters into her own hands. "Helloooo?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Oliver snapped out of his gaze. "Oh, uh sorry, Lilly. That girl over there…wow…"

"Ohh…" Lilly nudged Miley, who just finished signing autographs. "Ollie's got a crush."

"Really? On who??" Miley started looking in the direction Oliver was staring into.

"Brunette organizing her locker," he dreamily informed.

"I have a simple solution." Miley smirked. "Go talk to her."

"Yea," Lilly stepped in. "Go ask if she needs help or something."

"Or that'd be totally weird." He gave her an odd look.

"Fine, then follow my lead." Miley placed her hands onto his shoulders from behind, pushing him towards the girl he'd been drooling over.

"Miley, what are you doing??" ha panicked.

"Helping you!" she whispered. Then, she gently shoved him towards the girl and hurried back over to Lilly.

Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's waist. "You're _so _evil sometimes. I like it." She smiled seductively.

"Is that so?" Miley, in return, loosely wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck.

"Mhmm…" Instead of kissing the brunette like she really wanted to do, she leaned in and buried her nose into the crook of Miley's neck.

A sudden squeal brought the two lovers back with the rest of the world. Miley turned to see the girl who she just sent Oliver over to talk to rush over towards them. "I can't believe it's actually you!" she practically yelled.

Oliver, being right behind her, looked annoyed. "Yea… It's her. Miley, this is Allison. Apparently she's a huge fan of yours."

The sound of the bell interrupted the short conversation. A hurt look spread across Miley's features when Oliver rolled his eyes and walked away. "Um… Mind if we talk during lunch?" she asked Allison.

"Sure!" she beamed. "I hope I'm in some more of your classes!"

"All right," Miley forced out a smile. "See ya, Allison."

Miley's sadness didn't go unnoticed to Lilly as they made their way to their first class of the new school year. She made a mental note to slap Oliver later.

-----

Since it was the first day of school, classes were shorter than they normally would have been. By this time it was lunch break and all the students gathered outside for a school barbeque. Miley and Lilly were bombarded with questions and remarks from several students. Suddenly, Amber and Ashley popped out of the crowd. "Please tell me you're only doing this for publicity," Amber pleaded to Miley.

"What are you talking about?" Miley questioned.

"The thing about you and Truscott!"

"I'm right here ya know," Lilly deadpanned.

"Yea, yea," Amber waved her off. "Miley, you could date _anyone_. Why date the biggest loser?"

Right as Miley was about to rip Amber's head off, Matt, another guy from their class, laughed. "If she was the biggest loser, then she wouldn't be listed in the tabloids as Miley Stewart's hot girlfriend."

"What?!" Amber yelled.

"Hot??" Lilly asked, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"Take a look yourself." Matt dug into his backpack, pulling out the tabloid, and handed it over to Amber. The cover had a picture of Lilly at the beach with Miley; both clad in their bikinis.

"Ew, like I wanted to see that!" Amber shoved it back at Matt.

Lilly snatched it right out of his hands. "I don't want anyone to see this." She blushed when she got a better look at the picture and read more of the cover.

"Trust me," Matt smiled. "You shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Hey," Miley snapped. "I'm _right _here."

"Okay," he shrugged. "You shouldn't be either."

Lilly stood up from her previous position on top of the table they were at. "Alright, everyone go eat your food. We want to eat too." Her jealous matter was noticed by Miley, along with a few other kids. Soon enough, everyone fanned out to get their food, leaving Miley and Lilly alone- as alone as they could get at least.

Miley kept her eyes on Lilly. "Somebody's getting jealous," she sang.

"You were too." Lilly shoved the tabloid into her bad. "I still can't believe I'm listed everywhere as your hot girlfriend…"

"Well, that's because you _are _my hot girlfriend." Miley gave her a smile, getting one in return.

"If you ask me, I say they should leave you two alone and give you your privacy," Allison spoke up out of nowhere, startling the couple.

After catching her breath, Miley looked over at the newcomer. "Thanks… At least someone thinks so."

At that moment Oliver walked by the three of them, sending a hard glare over in Miley's direction, and kept walking towards the food.

"That's it, I'll be right back," Lilly mumbled angrily. She then stomped off to straighten this whole thing out. When she approached Oliver, she grabbed his left arm and spun him around to face her. "What the hell is you problem, Oken?" she snapped.

"It doesn't matter," Oliver replied through gritted teeth.

"Obviously it does! Miley's upset. She doesn't know why you're so upset with her. I'd like to know as well." Lilly crossed her arms, waiting for a better answer.

Oliver sighed; dropping his arms to his sides. "Allison totally ignored me once I mentioned Miley. It's always about Miley and sometimes it gets kind of old."

"No, it's your attitude that gets old. I'm not putting up with this again, Oliver. It's not Miley's fault people like her music, or think she's pretty, or whatever. But it is your fault that she's bummed out right now. I suggest you talk to her and get over it!" With one last glare, she turned to go back over to her girlfriend.

Oliver's features softened when guilt settled into his gut. Sighing, he picked up a plate, got his food, sat down, and decided he would talk to Miley about this after lunch was over. Everyone would be going home then so it would give them plenty of time to themselves to talk. He was still upset, but Lilly was right- it wasn't like Miley did this on purpose…

-----

After school ended for the day, most of the students had found Miley before she had a chance to leave. It took her and Lilly nearly a half hour to escape off to Miley's house. Miley loved how much her fans loved her, but when it interfered with alone time with Lilly, it kind of got on her nerves. Once she was in the safety of her home, Miley shut and locked the doors. "Seriously," she huffed. "What part of 'we need to get going' don't people understand?"

"Relax, Miles. They just love you so much." Lilly took Miley by the hand and led her over to the couch. "We're alone now, so does that make up for it?"

Miley matched the blonde's radiant smile. "I know something else that could make up for it."

"I think I know where this is going…" Smirking, Lilly leaned in and kissed Miley with everything she had. She pushed against Miley with ease until the brunette was lying on her back and she settled herself on top of her. Lilly momentarily broke the kiss. "Let's see if we can take our minds off it all together."

"God yesss…" Miley moaned. Lilly licked and sucked on the pulse point of her neck, driving her absolutely wild. Her nails dug into the blonde's back when their hips started grinding together in a very pleasurable rhythm. The girls' moans increased when Lilly's hand crept up Miley's shirt; cupping her breast. Miley had just unbuttoned Lilly's jeans when a knock at the door interrupted their intentions. "You have got to be kidding me…"

Propping herself up with her hands, Lilly turned to see Oliver standing on the other side of the door looking quite sheepish. "It's Oliver," she breathed out. "He actually showed up."

They each got off the couch, adjusting their askew clothes. "What exactly did you say to him earlier?"

"Pretty much told him to stop acting like a baby and talk to you." Lilly stepped closer to the gorgeous brunette. "I'll let you two be. I'll be upstairs warming up for you," she said with a wink.

A high pitched squeak was Miley's only response. Her gaze followed Lilly as she made her way to the stairs and slowly walked up to Miley's bedroom. Another knock brought her back from erotic thoughts. She quickly made her way to the door, unlocked it, and opened it for him. "Hi, Oliver…" she greeted uncertainly.

"Hey…" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Mind if I, um… come in?"

"Sure…" Miley closed the door after he came in and then sat down on the couch next to him.

Oliver clasped his hands together. "Look, um… I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Okay," she nodded. "I just don't understand what I did wrong…"

"You didn't do anything wrong… I was just being stupid. It's just, I thought maybe I had a chance at asking Allison to hang out or something, but then I brought up the fact that you were my friend and I turned invisible."

"I'm sorry, Oliver…" Miley's eyes softened. "I'm sure she'll get over it soon and realize what a great guy you are."

"Yea, well what if she doesn't? She looks like a really cool girl. I really want to get to know her." He looked down, sadly, at his hands.

"It'll happen," she assured. "I could help too. I'll tell her how great you are and stuff; talk you up."

"She's probably not interested anyways. It wouldn't be the first time a girl I really liked didn't like me back…" His voice was heavy with hurt, which made Miley feel horrible.

"Oliver…"

He quickly stood up. "It's fine, Miley. I'll just…see you later, okay?" His eyes were pleading her to let this go.

Miley just nodded her head, watching her male best friend walk out the door. She leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes as a sigh escaped her.

"Miley!" Lilly called from the bedroom. "I need your help with something…" she continued suggestively.

Just from the tone of Lilly's voice, Miley momentarily forgot about what Oliver just said. While rushing upstairs though, she decided that the next day at school she would help Oliver get the girl. But right now she needed her girl. _Badly_. Miley opened her door, smiling. "Somebody call saying they needed some help?"

"Mhmm, _soooo _much…" Lilly waved Miley over with her pointer finger, giving her a look she knew drove Miley wild. Miley crawled her way on top of her and without saying anything else, they kissed each other deeply. They had the whole house to themselves for a few hours and they were definitely going to make the most of it.

**TA-DA! So, this is of course a set up chapter. Hope you liked it. Hopefully it wasn't too rushed, but with first day of school stuff there's not a while lot to write about. I just wanted to get the Oliver issue in there now, cos it will definately keep showing up ;) I know there was one reviewer of the last story that was not pleased that Oliver never found anyone, but I was waiting for that to happen for this story. So I hope this will be more to your liking. Thanks again for reading, can't wait to see who all reviews. Hopefully I'll see a lot of people who read the last one :) I will try very hard to update this as soon as I can. With school and my other story going on, it may take a lil while, but I will try. Once again, thank you!**


	2. Life's What You Make It

**Oh my gosh I'm finally able to update! This past month has been hectic with preparing and doing finals for school. Wednesday was my last day for the semester and I don't go back to school til January 11th :) I'm hoping that I'll be able to update this story again as well as my other story again before school starts back up. We'll see :) Anyways, I also wanted to inform all of you that I already have ideas for a 3rd story to this. Yes, a 3rd story. It sucks I got all these ideas so soon into this one, but oh well. So anywho, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 2- Life's What You Make It

The first day of regular classes was a little slow and slightly uneventful. Miley was just thankful that Lilly had the first couple of classes with her in the morning before her music class. After music, she had Lilly again for the rest of the day. Closing her locker, Miley turned to said blonde. "Why do I get the feeling that my next class is going to be hectic?"

Lilly, who was finishing up with taping photos in her locker, glanced up. "Maybe because you're a professional singer in a class filled with people who like you?" She smiled.

"I'm sure not everyone will, but yea." Miley slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hey…" Lilly smiled, eyes twinkling as a thought crossed her mind. "Isn't Allison in that class with you?"

"Why yes she is," Miley smirked.

"It'll be the perfect time for you to talk to her about Oliver. He's been avoiding talking to her all day."

"Well that's going to change at lunch. I'll ask her to sit with us." Right then the warning bell rang, signaling for everyone to head off to class. Miley sighed. "Dang…"

"Things will be fine, Miles." Lilly leaned forward, giving Miley a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll miss you, though…"

"Aww, I'll miss you too…" Miley bopped Lilly's nose with her index finger, smiled, and then casually walked away; swaying her hips as she did so.

"Damn…" Lilly licked her lips. '_Why does she have to be so damn hot _all _the time?_' Swinging her backpack over her shoulders as well, she scurried off to class.

Miley stood outside the door of her music class. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door and was greeted with her excited classmates. Most of them were excited at least.

"Miley!" Allison frantically waved. "I saved you a seat!"

She started making her way over to Allison before a light brown haired, hazel eyed boy stood in front of her. "I have a better seat next to me if you'd like." He gave her a charming smile, trying his hardest to impress the gorgeous singer.

Miley squinted her eyes at him. "Um, you do know I'm in a serious relationship, right?"

"Oh come on, it can't be _that _serious. I'm Collin, by the way." His right hand barely made it to Miley's hip before she shoved him away.

"Don't. Even. Think about it," she growled, glaring hard at him.

Collin held up his hands while backing away. "Okay, okay…"

Rolling her eyes, Miley continued her journey to sit at the desk next to Allison. "Hey, Allison," she greeted somewhat happily.

"H-H-Hi," she squeaked. "Sorry…" The blush on Allison's face increased.

"It's okay," Miley chuckled.

Allison took a deep breath. "So, um, does that happen a lot?" she asked as she pointed over at Collin and his friends.

"Oh," Miley's voice soured. "No, not really. I have a feeling its going to though. You know how guys are." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, too bad he's a creep. He's pretty cute," she smiled.

Miley's eyes lit up at this. "Hey, if you want cute, you should get to know my friend Oliver."

"Is he that guy that bumped into me the other day?"

"Er, yea," Miley replied with guilt in her voice. She still felt bad that Oliver had gotten upset with her for it. "Um, well, he's pretty cool ya know. You should come hang out with us at the beach after school."

"R-Really?" Allison's mouth dropped.

"Yes, really. Do you know where Rico's is?" Allison nodded. "Great! Just meet us there whenever you can. Lilly, Oliver and I will be there," Miley informed.

"Awesome! Thanks, Miley!" They shared a friendly smile before pulling out their folders for class.

"Good morning class," Mrs. Carson, the music teacher, greeted. "I do hope everyone is prepared to start diving into music right away." All the students responded in a positive matter, pleasing her. "Great! Now," she said more seriously, "let's not let the fact that we have a celebrity in our class change anything, okay?"

Miley's eyes narrowed. Even when teacher's tried to make it sound like they were going to treat her the same as all the other students, they still managed to mess it up.

Mrs. Carson picked up her clipboard. "Okay, so today I want to get to know you all a little more and find out which instruments you would all like to work with. Let's start with…" She looked around the room, her eyes landing on Allison. "You."

Class went on and it was a fun, successful class period. Miley was picked for piano, her favorite, since she was the most skilled person in class at the instrument. Nobody else really played it, which surprised her. Allison got chosen to play the violin. Together, the two left class with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks again for inviting me to hang out later, Miley. My friends back home will never believe me," Allison beamed.

"No problem." Miley was happy with her plan. "I'll see you later." Waving goodbye, Miley walked over to her locker, more than excited to tell Lilly about her plan for Oliver.

-----

After school, Lilly and Miley made their way down towards Rico's. Once they got there, they ordered some fries to share, took a seat at their usual table, and waited for Oliver and Allison to arrive. "I really hope Allison gives some attention to Oliver," Lilly said while stuffing a fry into her mouth.

"She's going to," Miley responded. "I'll make sure of it."

"Make sure of what?" came the voice of Oliver Oken. He stood by the table, looking between Miley and Lilly.

Miley smiled up at him. "I invited Allison to hang out with us."

His eyes bulged. "Y-You did?? Oh my gosh, h-how do I look?" Oliver started smoothing out his hair with both hands.

"You look fine," Lilly chuckled. "Sit down before you hurt yourself." She grabbed onto the bottom of Oliver's shirt, causing him to sit on the seat next to her.

"There aren't enough chairs," he pouted. "Can't you go sit on Miley's lap or something so Allison can have a spot?"

Lilly's eyes sparkled at the suggestion. "Don't need to ask me twice." She then stood up and swung herself across Miley's lap; wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you…" Oliver started to relax but kept looking around to keep an eye out for Allison. His eyes lit up at the sight of her nearly two minutes later. "She's here," he dreamily sighed.

"Hey, Allison! Over here!" Miley waved her over.

Beaming, the brunette jogged over to the group awaiting her and took a seat next to Oliver. "Hi guys! I'm so excited you guys wanted me to hang out with you. My friends back home still won't believe me," she laughed.

"Does your phone have a camera?" asked Oliver; smiling like an idiot. After she nodded 'yes', he reached his hand out. "No better proof than a pic with the cutest couple themselves," he smiled.

"That's a great idea." She blushed. "Can't believe I never thought of that…"

"No worries…" Oliver found the camera on her phone while she went to stand next to Miley and Lilly. All three girls smiled- Miley giving her usual peace sign with her free hand- and he took the picture. "There you go."

"Thank you so much!" Allison sat back down and quickly sent the picture to pretty much everyone in her address book. "That'll show 'em," she smiled, setting her phone down on the table.

Miley laughed. "Where are ya from anyways?"

"Montana," she replied. "Not too far away, but still… California's really different."

"That's how I felt when I moved here from Tennessee," Miley informed. "I love it here though."

"You love it because of me." Lilly smiled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course, Lil," Miley replied before jokingly rolling her eyes.

"I saw that." Lilly playfully nudged Miley with her shoulder.

"Wow," Allison said in complete amazement. "You guys are cuter in person. It's a lot different than reading about it." Seeing the curious looks on the girls' faces, she continued. "I've heard you guys are faking it, experimenting, cheating on each other, and all that crap." Allison's phone started rapidly beeping with text replies at that moment.

"I do hope you never believe all of that stuff," Lilly said seriously.

"No, no, of course not. Although, some of my friends believed the rumor that Miley dated Oliver at one point. I wasn't sure what to believe on that one…" Since she was busy with reading messages, Allison failed to notice the sudden silence that fell over the three friends. "…You didn't, right?" she suddenly asked.

"Um, no…" Miley answered quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Oliver in any way.

"Yea, we're just friends. Always have been." Oliver smiled, trying not to think back on the time he asked Miley out but cancelled because he hurt his best friend by doing so. All of that didn't seem to matter anymore though. There was just something about Allison.

"That's what I thought." Allison couldn't help but look at Oliver. He was pretty cute…

The sudden sound of Miley's phone going off interrupted everybody's thoughts. She quickly picked it up to answer. "Hello? …Um, yea sure. I'll be home soon… Love you too daddy… Bye." Miley hung up and looked apologetically towards their new found potential friend. "I hate to leave so soon but duty calls."

"I understand," Allison smiled. "You're a busy pop star."

Lilly smirked. "I'm sure Oliver could show you around more. Right, Oliver?" She winked.

"Uh, um, s-sure," he stumbled. "If… If you want to that is…" His face started turning a light crimson color.

"Yea," she smiled. "I'd like that."

Laughing to herself, Lilly linked arms with Miley and they both looked over at them with smiles on their faces. "Have fun," she teased.

When they got far enough away from their flustered friend, Miley turned to face Lilly. "You are _so _mean," she laughed.

"Hey, they gotta start somewhere." Lilly smiled proudly.

Miley leaned in to softly kiss Lilly's cheek. "You are the master of love, my dear."

Lilly flipped her hair again, still wearing her proud smile. "Lucky for you, huh?"

"Suuuure…" Miley winked.

"Yesterday you called me something along the lines of a master of love… Over and over and over…" Lilly was cut off from the sudden feeling of Miley tickling her sides. She soon escaped and from there it was a chase to the Stewart home.

-----

Miley ran up to the door to her house first, completely out of breath. Her and Lilly's chase turned into a race and somehow she won.

Lilly jogged up next to Miley panting. "How…did you…do that?" she breathed out.

"I have…no idea…" Miley then slid down against the door to sit on the floor of the deck. "I feel like…I'm going to die…" Her lungs were on fire.

"I'd prefer you didn't," Lilly said as she squatted down in front of her girlfriend. "I'd miss you _way _too much."

When Miley felt she could breathe somewhat normally again she leaned forward a bit. "Well, you don't have to worry." They both smiled before leaning in for a soft, gentle kiss.

"Every time I see you guys you're making out," laughed Jackson.

Miley's eyes snapped open. "Jackson!" she happily yelled. Then, she jumped to her feet and wrapped him in a big bear hug. "What're you doin' here?"

"Tuesday's are my short days," he replied, hugging Miley back.

"How's college?" Lilly asked, getting to her feet as well.

"Great." The two siblings broke the hug and they all headed inside. "UCLA is great and my apartment is awesome. I'm glad I got one all to myself."

"We'll have to visit soon," Miley smiled.

"Definitely. I have a guest room, so any time you want would be cool with me," he replied, kicking back onto the couch.

Just then, Robbie Ray jogged down the stairs. He smiled when he saw his daughter was back already. "Hey, Miles. Surprised?"

"Yes," she beamed. She and Lilly were sitting next to Jackson on the couch, huddled together.

"I thought you would be." Robbie took a seat on the large chair next to the couch. "But, your brother's visit wasn't the only reason I wanted you to come home."

"Okay, what's up?" she asked, giving her father her full attention.

"Well, I had a chat with the record company recently and we all agreed that we should start working on your next album. It doesn't have to be rushed, but we want a good jump start on it at least. What do you think, bud?"

Miley thought about it for a bit. It would be good to get a good start on it. She had written and finished a couple songs so far and was, and would be, working on more new ones. "Yea…Yea, that works for me," she smiled.

"Great," Robbie smiled. "Plus I've had an idea for the album for a while that I've been looking up on."

"Ohh, what??" Miley's face lit up.

"No, no," he chuckled. "I don't wanna say anything until it's all figured out. Shouldn't be too long though."

"Oh come on!" Miley sighed. Lilly just chuckled.

"I know what it is," Jackson smirked.

Miley stuck her tongue out at him. "Is it good?"

"Ohh yea. I'm pretty sure you'll like the idea."

"Fine, I'll wait." Miley leaned more into Lilly to cuddle with her.

"Don't worry, you're a patient person," Lilly reassured.

Miley let out a soft chuckle. "You of all people should know I'm not a patient person, Lil."

A light blush spread to Lilly's cheeks. She knew what Miley was referring to. "Well, you can be when you know you have to be."

"I suppose…" Miley smiled, closing her eyes. She was always at peace in Lilly's arms.

"So," Robbie started. "Since we're all here, how about the four of us have a family movie night?"

Lilly's head shot up; taken aback from what Robbie just said. The _four _of them. _Family _movie night. "R-Really?" she hesitantly asked. Lilly couldn't see that Miley, too, had a look of surprise on her face.

"Heck yea," he smiled. "And since Jackson drove all the way here, he can pick the first movie."

"Sweet!" He pumped his fists in the air before standing up and looking through their DVD's. After a minute or two, Jackson pulled out _Live Free or Die Hard _and popped it into the DVD player. A smile played out across his face as he watched Miley grab a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around her and Lilly. Hopefully they could keep their hands to themselves underneath the blanket.

Meanwhile, Miley kept thinking back to what her father had said. He pretty much just said that Lilly was part of the family. After everything she has gone through with him, she never expected him to say that so soon. It simply warmed her heart and soul. Lilly was family…

Lilly was thinking along the same line as Miley was. Robbie shocked her big time for the family movie night thing. She was so sure he still wasn't too crazy about her dating his daughter- even though she was wearing a ring that had once belonged to the late Mrs. Stewart. Things really had changed a lot. Smiling, Lilly placed a gentle kiss on the top of Miley's head and smiled even more when Miley snuggled closer to her; wrapping her right leg over her own legs. Thanks to Robbie, Lilly truly felt like part of the family now. That was all she's ever wanted.

**Aww :) Hope you liked the chapter. I know it wasn't much, but start up chapters are like that. Like I said, I hope to update this at least one more time before school starts up. It would be cool if I could update it twice, but with holidays and stuff...might not happen. Anyways, thanks for reading. PLease review, I always enjoy them :) Thanks!!  
Oh, and another thing- for the part where Allison said she's from Montana, I didn't even think of the Hannah connection when I wrote that lol. I did after I wrote it, but kept it in anyways. But that was just a weird coincidence haha, just thought I'd let ya know that it wasn't originally on purpose :)**


	3. Chances Worth Taking

**After a pretty busy Holiday season, I am back with a new update :) Don't have too much to say here except thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous chapter. Last time I updated this, FF was acting up so an email didn't get sent out for a while, but evenutally reviews came and made me happy lol. Hope to see more reviews for this one as well :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Chances Worth Taking

A couple of days have passed since the family movie night and now Miley was up in her room attempting to finish her biology homework. It was still a little hard for Miley to believe that her father really considered Lilly family. There had been many times where she almost talked to him about it. She didn't really know what to say though. With a sigh, she closed her book and stood up from her desk chair. There was no way she'd be able to concentrate until she talked to him. "Dad?" she called out as she made her way down the stairs.

"In here, bud!" Robbie answered from the couch. His eyes stayed glued to the television as he watched football on the sports channel.

Miley took a seat on the couch next to him. "Can we, um, talk?" she hesitantly asked.

Robbie's attention turned to his daughter. "Sure thing, bud. What's up?"

"Weelll…" she started. "I'm just a little curious about the other day. You know, the movie night thing…" Robbie just nodded, letting her continue. "Do you… Do you really think of Lilly as part of the family?"

Robbie couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Of course I do darlin'. I thought I made that clear when I gave you your mothers old ring to give to Lilly."

Smiling, Miley leaned in to hug him. "I just thought that was you showing me you were okay with our relationship. You caught me off guard with the whole family thing."

"She makes you happy, Miles, and that makes me happy. Jackson and Lilly already act like brother and sister, so…yea. She's family." He returned the hug full force.

"Thanks, daddy…" Miley closed her eyes smiling.

"No problem, bud." After a few more minutes of silence he asked, "Have you finished your homework yet?"

"I'm almost done," she replied. "I just needed to ask you about that. It was distracting me."

"Well then I'm glad we talked it out. Now go on up and finish your homework." He smiled.

"I will." Miley kissed him on the cheek before heading back up to her room.

-----

The skate park buzzed with excited kids being out on a late Friday afternoon. It was the first weekend since school started so everyone was blowing off some steam. Allison joined Lilly and Oliver to see how well they were at the sport. She had no idea Lilly was so good. "Wow," she said while watching the blonde on the half pipe next to Oliver. "She is crazy good."

"Lilly's been skateboarding since she was six. She's one of the top best in the school," Oliver informed.

Allison nodded. It was quite impressive. "How many bones has she broken while learning?"

Oliver laughed as memories came flooding back to him. "Oh gosh, I think it'd be shorter to tell you what she _hasn't _broken. The worst, though, after all the years of skating, was when she broke her collar bone in the seventh grade." He shivered when he remembered how much pain Lilly was in when it happened. "It was brutal."

"Damn," she grimsed. "I can't even imagine how painful that would be."

"Me neither. Lilly's always been tough though." Oliver was soon distracted once he spotted two business officials talking to each other; observing Lilly skating. "Weird…"

Before he could think of it any further, Lilly hopped off her board at the top of the pipe. Their skater friends cheered her on as she took a bow. She then made her way down to the ground, high-fiving Oliver. "Whoo! That was great!" she beamed.

"Lilly, you are amazing on that thing!" Allison pointed at the skateboard in the blonde's hand.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

"We would have to agree as well," came an unfamiliar voice from behind.

Lilly turned around to see two men standing in front of her. They each had dark hair and navy blue business suites on. "Um…hello?" she greeted cautiously.

"Ms. Truscott, I am Glen Sheildmen and this is Pete Kendall," he said, gesturing to the man next to him. "We're promoters for a new skateboarding company coming here to southern California- Boardwalk Skate Shop."

"Oh, cool," Lilly smiled. "When's it opening?"

"They're hoping soon. But, we're looking for models for the company and we've had our eyes on you for a while now."

"Wh-What? Really?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, really." Glen reached into his jacket and pulled out a business card. "We already have our male model. We'd sure love it if you could join us to be our female model."

"Oh my gosh…" Lilly took the card, studying it in complete awe. "I'll have to talk to my mother about it but I'm totally interested." The excitement was clearly there in her voice, causing Glen and Pete to smile.

"Great. Give us a call," said Pete. The two men shook her hand and walked off; Glen pulling out his cell phone.

Oliver blinked several times. "Did that really happen?"

"I think so…" Lilly let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding; running a hand through her hair. Quickly, she looked at her watch, noticing she still had plenty of time to see Miley before she left for the studio. "I have to tell Miley about this." She happily dropped her skateboard to the ground, placing one foot onto the object. "This is _so _cool!" she yelled while skating off to Miley's house.

No longer than ten minutes later, Lilly arrived at the Stewart's and knocked before entering the house. "Hey, Mr. Stewart," she greeted.

Robbie turned and smiled. "Hey, Lilly. Miley's upstairs doin' some homework. Go on up."

"Thanks." After unclasping her helmet she jogged up the stairs. Miley's bedroom door was open and Lilly smiled at the sight of her brunette beauty trying to balance her pencil on her index finger at her desk. "Come on, I know you can do better tricks than that with your hands."

Miley jumped at the sudden voice, causing the pencil to fly across her room. Lilly laughed. "Jeez, Lil!" Miley placed her hand over her racing heart. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I-I'm sorry," she continued laughing. After Miley stuck her tongue out at her she walked over to her. "I didn't mean to, I swear." Lilly took Miley's hands into her own, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's okay," Miley said into the kiss. "It was a good surprise."

"That's good." Lilly could feel her previous excitement returning full force. "I just wanted to come by to tell you that the _coolest_ thing happened at the skate park!"

"Did Oliver bounce off of something?" Miley asked with a smirk.

"No," the blonde laughed out. "You'll never believe it though…" Lilly sat on Miley's lap, draping her left arm around her shoulders. "Some guys showed up that are helping to promote this new skateboarding company and told me they've had their eyes on me for a while as one of their models!"

Miley's jaw dropped before forming into a huge grin. "Seriously??" Lilly nodded, just as excited. "Oh my gosh! That's so awesome!" She wrapped her arms around Lilly's waist; giving her a big hug.

"I know," Lilly replied, gladly returning the hug. "I still have to talk to my Mom about it though. Hopefully she'll let me do this. This is huge!"

"Totally. Plus it would be cool to say that I'm dating a hot model." Miley slowly snaked her hands underneath Lilly's shirt to rest on her back.

"Oh, you like that huh?" Smiling, they both closed the small space between them for a sensual kiss. Lilly's hands worked their way up into Miley's wavy hair. She was so intoxicating. It drove her crazy. Remembering that Miley didn't have a lot of time left until she left for L.A., Lilly pulled back, each of them panting slightly. "Sorry…I should let you finish your homework." She smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, since you're here, could you help me with the rest of this assignment?" Miley asked, jabbing her pointer finger down onto the page she was on.

Lilly happily agreed and then helped Miley with the rest of her assignment. She didn't have much left so it only took them about fifteen minutes to get it all done.

"Hey, bud," Robbie spoke as he poked his head in. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Yea, we just finished it." Miley glanced over at her clock and frowned. "I have to start getting ready now, don't I?" Her voice filled with disappointment.

"You are correct." He smiled. "We've got a lot of work to do today."

"Alright, daddy." After Robbie left, the girls stood up. "At least I'm gonna be working on my next album. It almost makes up for not being with you today."

"It'll be fun," Lilly reassured with a smile. "And while you're at the studio, I'll be talking to my Mom about the skateboard modeling offer."

"Good luck," Miley said sweetly before leaning in for another kiss. This kiss lasted much longer than either of them had intended, but as usual, it wasn't a problem. "Let me know what she says, okay?"

"Of course. You'll be the first to know." Lilly headed over to Miley's door. "Have fun." Miley simply smiled and then waved goodbye to each other. Lilly quickly clipped her helmet back on, hopped on her board, and skated her way home with a smile on her face.

-----

A couple of hours later, Miley had finished talking to the producers about the song they were going to start recording that day. She insisted on _One In a Million _first, since that was the song that brought her and Lilly together. Discussing things always took longer than necessary, but whatever helped get things going was worth it. Miley was given a half hour break after the meeting before they all went back in for a recording session. Grateful for this, she ran down the hall to find a bathroom. Right as she turned the corner, Miley collided with another body, causing both of them to stumble backwards. "Sorry!" she exclaimed hurriedly. She then looked up and was surprised to see who she ran into. "Mikayla?"

The other brunette's head snapped up. "S-Sorry…" she shyly apologized. This confused Miley. Mikayla was always confident and snappy. Now she seemed reserved. "I was just…" She pointed towards the other direction of the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" Miley asked. "You seem a little jumpy…"

"No!" Mikayla's face flashed with panic. "I'm fine, really…" There was a short pause on her end. "Look, um… I'm sorry about everything that's happened before… It won't happen again…" She exhaled slowly. "I have to go…" Slowly, Mikayla continued her way in the direction she was heading in the first place.

Miley watched on in confusion. Something was obviously wrong with Mikayla and being the nice person that she is, Miley was a little concerned. "O-kay…" she said to herself before walking into the bathroom.

Down the hall, Mikayla rounded another corner, leaning against the cool wall behind her, and rubbed her temples with her index fingers. Ever since the charity concert she had been nothing but lost and confused. Seeing Miley again out of nowhere only brought those feels back and it once again scared her to death. Tears stung her eyes as she sank to the floor. Her muffled sobs echoed in the empty corridors around her and it was moments like this where she felt more alone than she usually did. Nothing made any sense to her anymore. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Mikayla managed to slow her tears and stood up. She was here for a reason and she'd be damned if she was going to let Miley Stewart ruin it. Music could always clear her mind and at this moment that's what she needed the most. Checking to make sure nobody noticed her breakdown, she continued her way back to her manager.

-----

Back in Malibu, Lilly waited impatiently for her mother to return home from a late night at the office. Lilly had looked at the business card dozens of times throughout the night and couldn't help but get more and more excited at the thought of the opportunity. When she heard the sound of a car door shut, her smile intensified. Heather then walked into the house, happy to finally be home. "Hi, Lilly," she tiredly smiled.

"Mom, guess what??" Lilly excitingly started bouncing up and down.

Heather chuckled. "What is it, dear?" She set her briefcase down on the bench in the entryway and walked over to her happy looking daughter.

"Just for the record, Miley thinks this is a great opportunity for me," she started. Heather nodded for her to continue. "Okay, so today I was at the skate park with Oliver and Allison and these two promoter guys from a new upcoming skating company came over to me, offering me to be one of their spokes models. They gave me this card," she said while holding it up to her mother, "and said to give them a call. Please, Mom? They want _me _for this. _I _want this…"

Heather's lips pursed in thought, taking the card into her own hands. "I don't know, Lilly. This would be a huge responsibility."

"I know; one that I'm ready to take. Could we at least meet with them and have them talk to you about it?" Lilly batted her eyes, giving her mother the best puppy dog look she could give her. Nothing compared to Miley's, but a girl could try.

Sighing, Heather nodded her head. "Okay. I'll call them tomorrow and set up a time to meet with them. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Definitely. I love skateboarding and this will lead me in the right direction." Lilly's smile was confident, telling Heather she was dead serious about it.

"Alright, Lilly, we'll give it a shot then." Lilly then jumped into her arms, giving her the biggest hug of appreciation.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she repeated over and over. "I can't wait to tell Miley."

"Where is she anyways?" the older blonde asked.

"Working on starting her next album." Lilly smiled.

"That's wonderful." A thought then crossed Heather's mind. "I just hope you know that if you do this modeling thing that you won't see Miley a lot outside of school with her working and everything."

Lilly's smile fell. "Y-Yea, I know… I mean, she'd be busy either way, right? So I might as well be doing something productive as well."

"I'd just hate to see you upset if"—

"If what?" Lilly interrupted. "Everything will be fine. We love each other."

"I know you do, dear. All I was saying was that I don't want to see you upset if you don't see her as much."

"Miley and I will work it out…" Not once had Lilly doubted that. She sure as hell wasn't going to doubt anything now. Letting out a light sigh, she took out her cell phone to check the time. "Hey, um, do you mind if I stay at Miley's tonight when she gets back?"

"I don't see why not," Heather shrugged. "It is the weekend after all."

"Thanks." Lilly lifted her phone to send a quick text to Miley. "I finished what little homework I had already, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Good to hear." Heather smiled as she watched Lilly dart up the stairs with a smile of her own. Once her daughter was out of sight, she glanced back down at the business card still in her hand. It really would be a great opportunity for Lilly. She'd get a sense of the real world and how to handle a job while in a relationship. There was no doubt that in the end the girls would still be together, but Heather still worried slightly. "I guess we'll have to see…" she mumbled while sticking the card into her wallet.

-----

It wasn't until 9 o'clock p.m. when Miley and her Dad finished up for the day at the studio. Miley had gotten a text from Lilly about two hours earlier asking for a sleepover- which she gladly accepted. Robbie was okay with it so now all that was stopping them was the fact that she wasn't home yet. "Dad, are we leaving yet?" Miley asked.

"Yup, I just have to get these papers done and we'll be good to go," he replied. "Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'm just going to get something to drink." Getting a nod from her Dad, she walked out of the room to find one of the vending machines. Shortly after, she found a water bottle machine and selected one, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Hey…" a sudden voice broke out behind her. Miley turned to see Mikayla once again.

"Hi…" she replied a little hesitantly. All Mikayla did was look down, sighing, and Miley took in just how lost the girl seemed. "Seriously… What's wrong? I know I don't really know you all that well, but I can usually tell when something is bothering someone."

"I'd rather not talk about it," she sternly told the other brunette in front of her. "But it would really help if we could, you know, put everything behind us and kind of maybe start over?" Mikayla nervously fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She wouldn't blame Miley if she told her to fuck off or something.

Not knowing what to say at first, Miley took a long gulp from her water. It tasted _so _good. "I'm not sure, Mikayla… You've said and done some pretty hurtful things to both Lilly and I…"

"I know…" Mikayla bit her bottom lip. "You don't have to say anything now. Although, I really would like a chance to show you that I mean it this time when I say I'm sorry."

Miley sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now. You got me really sick last time I saw you, which caused me and Lilly to fight by the way. If you really mean it this time, like _really _mean it, you're going to have to spend some time proving it to me."

"I-I understand," Mikayla choked out. Without another word, she walked away, yet again, leaving Miley momentarily alone.

"Bud," Robbie called out to her as he made his way over. "I'm all done, let's head out."

"Okay, daddy…" Miley blankly replied.

Throughout the whole ride home, Miley couldn't help the curiosity coursing through her at Mikayla's sudden change in attitude. Maybe Lilly could help her figure this whole thing out.

-----

Moonlight filtered through the darkened room, shining down on two content figures in the queen sized bed. Miley fit snugly into Lilly's right side; her leg draped across the blonde's while her hand played with the ends of Lilly's hair. Since Robbie was right down the hall, the girls kept their pajamas on and kept their kissing simple. Lilly had just informed Miley, over the past couple of minutes, about her mother's reaction to the modeling offer. Miley smiled into Lilly's neck. "You have to admit it's sweet of her to worry about us," Miley softly spoke.

"I suppose…" Lilly continued tracing small circles on the small of Miley's back with the tips of her fingers.

"Wanna hear something weird?" Miley asked after a short moment of silence.

"Sure," Lilly chuckled lightly.

"Mikayla was at the studio today, too… I ran into her and when she noticed it was me she looked so… I don't know… Broken? Lost? It was strange." Miley's hand moved to rest on Lilly's neck, lovingly caressing her with her thumb. "She begged me to forgive her and give her another chance at friendship or something. I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me. What do you think is going on?"

Lilly shrugged. "I'm not sure… Maybe guilt finally caught up with her and she realized how much of a bitch she's been acting."

"Maybe," Miley sighed. "I've never seen anyone look so lost before. Sure she's been mean to me- to us- but I wouldn't want to sit around and do nothing if she really needed help, ya know?"

"I get what you're saying." Rolling onto her side, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's body to bring her closer; burying her nose into her tousled hair, closing her eyes. "Your heart's always in the right place, Miles, and it's because of that, out of many other reasons, why I love you so much."

Feeling her heart swell in her chest, Miley tightened her hold on Lilly, loving the close, innocent contact shared between them. "I love you too, Lilly."

"We'll figure out this Mikayla stuff later, okay? Right now I just want to fall asleep right here holding you." Lilly placed a gentle kiss on the crown of Miley's head.

"Thanks, Lil…" Miley's voice trailed off, her eyes closing, as she drifted off to sleep. Lilly quickly joined her and the two laid together in the soft glow of the moonlight needing nothing more than each other.

**Come on, Lilly as a skateboarding model? How Hawt?? lol Anywho, there enters Mikayla. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please drop in a review, they make me happy :) I will try updating this, and the other story, as soon as I can. I start school again on Monday, so yea lol. **


	4. Make It Count

**Hello everyone. I know, this story should have been updated a loooong time ago, but if you have been reading my other story, you know the reason why I haven't been keeping up with updates. If not then, to make a long story short, my grandpa passed away last month. So, needless to say, I wasn't in the mood to work on this story. But, a new update is finally here, and hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is, haha. For those of you reading, thanks for sticking around, and I swear things will start picking up more soon. Thanks again, and enjoy :)  
P.S. EMILY OSMENT CONCERT IN 4 DAYS!! (March 20th) AHHH! :) I GET TO MEET HER!! :-D**

Chapter 4- Make It Count

After waking up, Lilly noticed, with her eyes still half closed, that soft, eager whimpers could be heard from the space next to her. With her eyes finally opened she saw Miley was still asleep, tossing and turning; a look of pure pleasure on her face. "Miley?" Lilly curiously asked.

"G-God, Lilly…" the brunette moaned in her sleep.

Lilly's eyes popped wide open. "Holy shit…" she whispered. It didn't take long for the blonde to realize that right there next to her Miley was having a sex dream. With caution, Lilly reached her hand out to lightly run her index finger down Miley's cheek to all the way down to her neck. Miley gasped loudly, arching her back in response. _'Extremely sensitive…' _Lilly was definitely turned on. "M-Miley…?" she tried again a little louder.

Miley's eyes suddenly snapped open, her rapid breathing slowing down only slightly when she realized she had only been dreaming. And what a dream it was…

"You okay?" Lilly playfully smirked.

"Y-Yeah…" Miley spent the next couple of seconds to catch her breath. Although, the strong throbbing between her legs would not settle. Suddenly, Lilly's lips were pressed against her neck, causing her eyes to flutter shut.

"Do you have any idea how turned on I am?" Lilly spoke into her lover's neck.

"I-I'm pretty s-sure I have…an idea…" Their lips connected fully, cutting Miley off from any further conversation. Her body tingled; every single nerve being ultra sensitive to Lilly's gentle touches.

Pausing, Lilly lifted her eyes to gaze into Miley's lustful ones. "What were you dreaming about anyways?" she asked.

"Um…" Miley's face turned a light shade of crimson. "It's a little embarrassing…"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "You so don't have to be embarrassed to tell me about this."

Sighing in defeat, Miley told her. "Okay, um… Well, you were on a stage, it was completely dark with one single blue spotlight on you, and you were holding onto my mic stand. You were wearing leather shorts, boots, a black tank top, and your hair was messy…" By this point Miley had hidden her face with her hands, trying to hide the increasing blush on her face.

Lilly was still smiling. "And…?"

"And…I was kind of tied up in one of the seats in the audience section and you were straddling the mic stand…Rocking it back and forth…" Miley's face still hid behind her hands; an embarrassed smile playing out.

The thought of herself doing such a thing caused a very light blush to spread to the blonde's face. Thinking about Miley doing that though was a whole different story. Her hands covered Miley's, slowly pulling them away from her reddened face. "Sounds hot," she said with a saucy grin.

"You have no idea…" Once their lips reconnected, everything else was pushed aside. Miley's heart picked up speed once again when Lilly started unbuttoning the top of her pajamas. Soft lips brushed bare skin as the shirt landed aimlessly to the floor. Her mind was too wrapped up in the feeling of her girlfriend's hands roaming her body to realize there was nothing left on either of them.

Panting heavily, Lilly sat up, straddling Miley's hips with her legs, and reached over to grab a hair tie from Miley's nightstand. She then tied her hair up into a high ponytail, letting her bangs hang loose on the left side, framing her face nicely. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Miley looking up at her in complete astonishment.

"How can you be so perfect…?" Miley whispered.

Leaning back down, Lilly placed a chaste kiss on the singer's lips before replying. "'Cause you make me feel perfect." Making sure to lock eyes with her, Lilly moved her hand down to Miley's thighs, slowly massaging them before slipping lovingly into Miley.

A low, raspy moan let out of the brunette. Her eyes shut tightly as she bit her bottom lip while Lilly continued making love to her. Miley already felt close to the edge, due to the intense dream she had, and this was certainly helping her reach what she so desperately wanted.

"Yes, Miley, yesss…" Lilly panted into her ear. She had no idea Miley was _this _aroused.

Miley wrapped her legs around Lilly's waist, pulling herself closer, and laced her fingers into the soft blonde hair she loved so much before pulling Lilly in for a heated kiss. It wasn't going to be too much longer though. Her body shook while she moved it in time with Lilly. What sent her over the edge was the feeling of Lilly's hot, slick tongue tracing the smooth skin below Miley's left ear. Everything around her blurred while she rode out the intensity that was given to her.

Lilly. Was. Amazed. Knowing just how much Miley's dream influenced her like that blew her away. Her own body was shaking in immense anticipation. When Miley's eyes slowly opened again, Lilly closed the small gap by placing a sweet kiss on the corner of Miley's mouth. "I love you _so _much," she groaned out.

"I…I love you…too…" she panted in reply, still trying to catch her breath. Once she did, Miley placed her hands onto Lilly's shoulders so she could roll her onto her back. "Your turn," she smirked. A gulp was her only reply as she leaned down to kiss her.

-----

"No, it looks scary," Allison laughed while looking out at the surfers riding waves in the distance.

"It's super fun, I swear." Oliver smiled. He had been constantly hanging out with Allison and was having the time of his life doing so. After Lilly left the day before, he attempted on teaching the brunette a few simple things on his skateboard. There wasn't one moment where they weren't laughing. "I said the same thing yesterday about skateboarding and you did fine."

"Yes, only because you held onto me the whole time." She smiled. That was the part she enjoyed the most.

"Fine, but one of these days I'll get you on a surfboard. In the meantime," he said as he pulled his shirt off, laving him in just his swim trunks, "let's go for a swim, shall we?"

"S-Sure…" she gulped. It took all of her willpower to not stare at him. Taking a deep breath, Allison took off her shorts to sport off her bikini. What she failed to notice though was the longing look in Oliver's eyes at the very sight of her. "Last one in buys lunch at Rico's!"

Smiling, Oliver purposely let her get a little ways ahead of him. Once he was satisfied with the distance, he tore off after her- both laughing along the way.

-----

The ringing of her phone several minutes later brought Lilly out from beneath the covers, panting heavily. Luckily, for the caller, the girls had already finished with their love making and were cooling down with slow kisses; so they weren't interrupted. "H-Hello?" Lilly answered, trying to catch her breath in the process.

"Good morning, Lillian," Heather teased. "Tired?"

"Mom…" she ground in embarrassment.

Heather chuckled lightly. "Anyways, I'm just calling to let you know that I called the company and they would like to meet with us as soon as possible. Are you up for it today or would you rather wait until later in the week?"

"Um…" Lilly thought about it, looking down to watch Miley trace invisible shapes across her bare stomach. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Today works for me; if you don't mind."

"Not at all. The place isn't too far from here. I'll call them back and set up a specific time, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mom." Her free hand slowly racked through Miley's hair.

"No problem. I'd like it if you came home sometime soon-ish, though. Just in case," Heather informed.

"All right, I won't be long…Love you too…Bye." She then hung up with a sigh. "Well, my Mom's setting up a time for me to meet with the skateboard company today. She wants me home sometime soon."

"I suppose we should get you ready then, huh?" Miley stated while looking up into Lilly's eyes. Seeing her nod, she sighed. "I hate giving you up."

"Aww," cooed Lilly before kissing the brunette softly. "One of these days I'll go to the studio with you."

"I'd love that…" They both sat up to share a simple kiss. "Let's go get cleaned up." Together they shared a smile, hopped out of bed, and quickly made their way to Miley's bathroom.

-----

Half an hour later, Heather had just gathered up her purse and car keys when her very happy looking daughter walked through the door. "Hey, Lilly," she greeted. "How was your night?"

Lilly froze. "Um…Fine?" She innocently smiled, hoping to hide her reddening face.

"I'm sure it was. So, you ready to head out then?"

"Yup," the young blonde happily replied, grateful that her mother didn't bug her too much about her night with Miley. "I'm so excited," she continued to beam.

Smiling, Heather followed Lilly out the door; locking it afterwards. They hopped into her car and then headed off into town. "I'm assuming Miley's working today?"

A sigh escaped Lilly. "Yes… I hope I can go to the studio with her soon. It seemed like she really wanted me to go today."

"There will be plenty of opportunities for you to go with. You know we can't push this aside, or else they might lose interest," she warned her daughter.

Lilly leaned her elbow against the car door, resting her head against the palm of her hand. "I know, mother," she laughed. "I know."

-----

Oliver walked with ease back to the table at Rico's with two smoothies in his grasp. Smiling, he handed Allison hers, getting a smile and a "Thank you" in return. "So," he nervously said. "How do you like California now? Getting more used to it yet?"

"Yes, I really am…" Allison sent him a sweet smile. "Thanks to you."

"It was my pleasure," he shrugged. "Plus, I really like hanging out with you."

"Good to know." She winked over at him, making him blush.

Oliver, feeling rather bold at the moment, cleared his throat. "Hey, um, wanna go see a movie tonight? I-I know we haven't known each other that long, but"—

"I'd love to," she replied, giggling softly to herself.

"Really??" His eyes lit up. "Great, that's awesome."

"Definitely. What time?" Allison couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"I, um, I could pick you up around six-thirty and we could catch a seven o'clock movie if that works for you…"

"Sounds perfect." Her smile grew. "Hey, since we've been outside all day, I think I'll head home to freshen up a bit. I'll see you at six-thirty."

Sighing happily, Oliver waved at her retreating form. It might not be a date-date, but it was a start. He surely didn't want to rush into anything right away, but what better way to get to know somebody? After his smoothie was finished, Oliver got up to head home- for he, too, needed to freshen up. He couldn't wait to tell Lilly and Miley.

-----

Miley ran down the hall at the studio holding onto a fresh cup of coffee. She had trouble with the coffee machine and was now running a tad late for her next session. Unfortunately, Miley tripped over her own feet, falling to the floor, and her coffee spilled all over. "Damnit!" she yelled. She quickly got onto her knees and shook out her coffee mug.

"What the heck did you do, Stewart?"

Looking up, Miley was faced with Mikayla. She always seemed to be around lately. "Can't you tell by looking?"

Mikayla frowned slightly. "I was going to get something myself… Want me to get you a new one?"

"Um… Sure…" Miley handed her mug over to the oddly nice brunette. "Decaf, please…" Mikayla nodded and walked off. Shrugging, Miley quickly went into a nearby bathroom to gather up as many paper towels as she could. She was going to be _so _late…

By the time Miley finished cleaning up her mess Mikayla had returned holding two cups of coffee. "Here you go…" She shyly handed it to Miley.

"Thanks, you saved me a lot of time. I'd stay and chat but I'm already late." Giving Mikayla a quick wave of the hand, Miley darted off once again to her recording session.

"Don't trip!" Mikayla joked. She laughed when Miley turned to stick her tongue out at her, jokingly, and then finally disappeared. Her smile never faltered when she went to return to her own music. At least this time Miley was actually nice to her in return. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Having a friend was something she really wanted, especially now, and hopefully Miley would be that friend. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud. Margo would kill her. Letting out a slow breath, she walked away to her own recording room.

-----

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Truscott." Mr. Rolands, president of Boardwalk Skate Shop, happily smiled after all the paper work and discussions had been made.

"This is so cool!" Lilly was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. "When does all of this begin??"

"In the next couple of weeks hopefully. We'll be sending you information by mail in the meantime. Things should be kicking in soon," he replied.

"Is that everything then?" Heather politely asked.

"Absolutely. Thank you both for taking the time to meet with us." After shaking hands with both women before him, he led them out to the main door of the building. "Oh, and Lilly…Next time we meet I'll introduce you to our male spokes model. Hopefully you two will get along just fine."

"It shouldn't be a problem. I have tons of guy friends," Lilly replied with a reassuring smile.

"Fantastic! Well, have a good day you two. Again, thanks for meeting with us."

With a final wave to Mr. Rolands, Heather started heading back to her car with her daughter right behind her. "This is very exciting, Lilly. I can't believe my daughter will be a model." She chuckled lightly to herself. It seemed so surreal.

"Gosh, I know." Once Lilly was buckled in, she checked her watch. "Can I go visit Miley at the studio? There's still plenty of time to do so."

"I don't see why not. I'd like to see what goes on in the studio as well," Heather agreed.

Lilly grinned. Normally she would text Miley in advance but thought she'd surprise her girlfriend this time instead.

-----

Miley hung her studio headphones onto the hanging microphone so she could look over the next song they would be working on. The sound of the intercom clicking caught her attention and she glanced up to see her father.

"You got a visitor, bud," he told her with a smile.

"Okay," she replied. Miley set the papers on the music stand and walked out of the recording booth. Robbie pointed out the main door to which she walked out of into the hall.

"Surprise!" Lilly shouted, making Miley jump out of her skin.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly!" Miley very happily spun Lilly around in her arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked after setting her back down. "I thought you were busy today."

"The meeting ran shorter than I thought it would. So, I thought I'd drop by and surprise you." Lilly's face was beaming from Miley's obvious happiness at seeing her.

"Well, I'm definitely surprised." Miley then leaned in to lightly brush her lips against Lilly's. "And very happy…"

"Me too, Miles. Me too…" Snaking her arms around Miley's neck, Lilly pulled the brunette in for a deeper kiss. She felt Miley gently push her against the wall and couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Miley softly bit down on Lilly's bottom lip which drew out a satisfied moan from the beautiful blonde. She sighed in contentment. "I'm so glad you're here… Perhaps when I'm done for the day I could show you around the studio," she suggested, running her hands up and down Lilly's arms.

"I'd like that." Lilly leaned up to peck Miley's lips. "But, I'm also looking forward to watching you record some music."

"Good," Miley smiled. "Because I'm going to be doing_ a lot _of that today."

Laughing, Lilly laced her fingers with Miley's and started leading her back into the room. "Can't wait."

Miley sighed happily and shut the door behind her. Lilly was here and that's all she wanted.

Not even twenty feet away, Mikayla stood frozen in place as she watched the two love birds show their affection. She felt uneasy. Mikayla had wanted to try harder at becoming Miley's friend but didn't think that would fly so well with Lilly around. With a shaky intake of breath, and letting it out slowly, Mikayla walked off, giving up for now, feeling, once again, helpless…

**Yea, not the greatest chapter, but oh well, lol. Hope you liked it anyways. The beginning was good though, right? haha If there were any errors, I apologize. I just wasn't in the mood to go through the chapter to edit it. Good enough I say, lol. Lemme know what you think. Reviews always make my day :)  
(p.s. I JUST edited this. I found errors after posting and it bugged me too much, lol. Enjoy!)**


	5. Complete Knockout

**Yay I updated! :) And I must say that it's been 1 month since I saw/met Emily in concert. I forgot to mention before that while she was singing, she smiled and nodded at me from stage. It was awesome :) Plus!!! Ya know in the last chapter where Miley had that dream with Lilly in the blue spotlight looking hot as hell? Well, that pretty much happened at the concert; except more tasteful, haha. She wore tight black pants and when the spotlight turned blue on her I swear I squeaked, lol. Pretty sweet :)**

**Anyways, I had a root canal earlier this morning, so I've spent my afternoon typing this up so I can get this darn thing posted. Don't expect me to update much in the next few weeks. Finals are coming up pretty quickly. But hope you enjoy this chapter :) I didn't read through, so there might be mistakes, but my tooth hurts too much to care, lol. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5- Complete Knockout

"Well, you certainly look happy today," Lilly quipped to her best male friend.

"I am," Oliver sighed happily. "I took Allison to the movies yesterday and it was awesome."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Did you guys kiss??"

"No," he huffed. "We held hands during the movie though."

Lilly stared blankly at him. "…And you didn't ask her out?"

"Well, no…" He shut his locker. "I want to take this slow. You know, like you and Miley did."

"Oh, please! That was different. I wish it hadn't taken us _that _long to get together. Look," she said while placing her hand on his shoulder, "it's clear you two like each other. Just ask her out on a date and take it from there."

"What if it's too soon? I personally think it was good for you and Miley to wait as long as you did. Otherwise, it would have been way too rushed. Gaining a friendship first was probably what Miley needed."

Lilly though about that for a moment. "Yeah, I know," she sighed. "Waiting was complete torture though."

"Look where it got you, Lil. Both of you are so happy now. Would you really change how things happened?" He smiled.

"No, I suppose not," she replied with a cheeky smile.

"There you go." The two friends started heading over to the gymnasium for P.E. class. "Where'd Miley run off to during break anyways?"

"Oh, she went to her music class early to dink around on the piano. She says she was inspired," Lilly said proudly.

"Intriguing… Miley seems pretty excited for this next album."

Lilly laughed. "That's a bit of an understatement. I swear that girl could go on for half an hour straight talking about it."

Chuckling softly to himself, Oliver pushed the gym doors open. "Gee, I wonder how you get her to shut up."

"Well… She doesn't _completely _shut up." A blush crept its way onto Lilly's face at the happy look Oliver was giving her. "Stop smiling and go get changed," she said, pushing him towards the boys locker room.

"Give me details later, Lils!" Oliver shouted before closing the locker room door.

Lilly shook her head, rolling her eyes, and entered the girls locker room- all thoughts on Miley now.

-----

Soft, beautiful music filled Mrs. Carson's ears upon entering her classroom. Class didn't start for another ten minutes and needless to say she was surprised to find a student already in the room. "Well hello, Miley," she greeted, startling the young girl.

"Hi…" she replied after a short while. "Sorry, I Just um, though I'd squeeze in time to work on some of my material…"

"Don't fret, Ms. Stewart." Mrs. Carson waved it off and set a stack of papers onto her desk. "From what I've heard it sounds wonderful."

"Thanks," Miley smiled. "An idea came to me so sudden and I couldn't wait to get home. I already wrote some of it down…" She hesitantly handed it over to her teacher.

Mrs. Carson gave Miley's sheet music extra attention and needless to say, she was definitely impressed. "This is excellent, Ms. Stewart. Seems like you really got something here."

"You really think so?" Miley asked, taking her paper back.

"I know so." Mrs. Carson smiled.

Pride and confidence filled the young brunette at her teacher's enthusiasm towards her son in the making. Seeing that class was about to start, Miley placed her papers into her backpack and took a seat at her usual desk; her smile never faltering.

-----

After music class, Allison and Miley made their way out of the classroom; Allison gushing about Oliver to Miley. "He's such a sweetie… He held my hand during the movie."

"Aww," Miley smiled. "You guys seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

"I'm really starting to like him." Allison blushed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he likes you too. Oliver's not very subtle when it comes to things like that." Both girls laughed before noticing Oliver waiting over by Miley's locker. "Hey," she greeted. "Where's Lilly?"

Oliver's eyes held concern. "Um, well…I don't want you to worry, but she kind of got hurt during softball…"

Miley grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him closer. "What?!" she yelled. "What happened??"

"Calm down," he commanded as he pulled himself free from her grasp. "We were playing softball right? And Chet Grahm, the star baseball player of our school, hit the ball and, um…hit the side of Lilly's head."

Miley's face paled. Nothing else was said from her before she took off in the direction of the nurse's office.

"Oh my gosh," Allison gasped. "Is she okay?" she asked Oliver.

"They seem to think so," he replied. Then he held out his hand to her. "Come on, let's get to class. Miley will handle this."

She smiled, lacing her hand into his. "I'm sure she will." Both were smiling now and they walked on to their next class.

Up on the second level of the school, Miley got to the nurse's office, not bothering to knock, and barged in. "Lilly??"

Ms. Carol, the school nurse, looked up. "Oh, hi Ms. Stewart. Lilly's not able to talk at the moment I'm afraid," she informed the young girl.

"Is she going to be all right?" Miley took a seat next to her resting girlfriend.

"Doesn't seem to be too serious. She might have a minor concussion, though. The force of the hit knocked her out, so we'll have to wait until she wakes up to do much else." Nurse Carol turned to pick up the phone. "I need to make some calls, so I'll be right back."

Miley kept her eyes on Lilly, barely acknowledging the nurse after she heard that her precious Lilly might have a concussion. Leaning down, Miley placed a lingering kiss where a pretty bad bruise was bound to show up soon. It was already fairly dark. Her right hand lightly rand through Lilly's hair. "I'm here, Lilly," she whispered.

Suddenly the door opened again, where Heather Truscott walked in. Heather smiled down at the brunette. "Hi, Miley. How is she?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "She's still out cold. Oliver's the one who told me what happened…"

"Don't worry so much, Miley. Lilly will be fine. Do you know how many times she has hurt herself while doing sports?" They both smirked.

"I suppose you're here to take her home, huh?" Miley asked with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yes, unfortunately." Heather's head turned to the nurse when she came back into the office. "Is all of Lilly's things here?"

"Yes, Oliver and Joannie Palumbo brought in her things for me. Oliver got her school work and Joannie got her clothes from the locker room. Lilly should be good to go. Just make sure she sees a doctor once she wakes up," Nurse Carol instructed.

Miley's focus stayed on Lilly and her frown turned into a smile when the blonde started to stir. "Lilly?" she asked with hope, getting the attention of Heather and the nurse.

The first thing Lilly saw was white spots that soon faded to show Miley sitting in front of her, looking worried. '_Déjà vu.'_

"Lilly, sweetie, are you okay??" Heather panicked at her daughter's discomfort.

"Y-Yeah…" she rasped out, pressing her hands to her head. "Just…Just a really bad headache…"

Nurse Carol smiled, writing something down on a sheet of paper, and looked back at the girl. "Well, Lilly, you've been out for about fifteen minutes, so at least we know you don't have a serious concussion; if one at all. I still suggest you check with your doctor on that one."

Lilly groaned. "Do I have to?"

"You bet you do," Heather sternly replied.

Miley helped Lilly up into a sitting position. When Lilly wobbled slightly, the brunette's eyes clouded with concern. "Want me to walk you down to the car?" Lilly nodded, and before the three of them left the office, Nurse Carol wrote Miley a note for her next class; excusing her tardiness.

As they neared Heather's car, Miley noticed the bruise had darkened more on the side of Lilly's cheek up to the side of her head. "My poor Lilly," she whispered to her before pressing her lips to the corner of Lilly's mouth for a short kiss. Lilly gave her a half smile. "Promise me you'll rest up and get better, okay?"

The blonde nodded. "Can you stop by later before you leave for L.A.? I have a feeling I won't be able to go with you this time," Lilly pouted.

"I'm guessing not… And yes, I promise I'll stop by." Miley gave Lilly one more quick kiss on the lips and sighed softly to herself as Lilly and Heather got into the vehicle; driving off. Luckily she only had a few classes left. Grasping the note in her hand, the brunette solemnly walked back into school. She knew time would drag on while she waited to see her Lilly again.

-----

"Dad, hurry up. I want to make it over to Lilly's before we leave," Miley hurriedly told her father.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he replied as he bounded down the stairs. He looked quizzically at his daughter. "Why are you bringing Beary with?"

"For Lilly," she said as if it were obvious. "Now come on." Miley kept smiling as she skipped out of the house.

Robbie shook his head, smiling, and followed his daughter.

Not too much longer they pulled up the driveway of the Truscott's; parking behind Heather's car. "Be quick, bud. We don't want to be too late for your recording session."

"No problem, Daddy," Miley responded as she closed the car door and rushed up to the front door.

Inside, Heather went to the door and smiled when she saw Miley on the other side. "Hello, Miley."

"Hi," the brunette smiled. "I brought something for Lilly. How'd it go at the doctor's?" she asked, following Heather into the living room.

"Good. She doesn't have a concussion, which is lucky, but she'll have a pretty good sized lump for a while."

Miley frowned. "Where is she?"

"In her room," the older blonde replied. "Poor thing probably fell asleep after the pain killers I gave her."

"Thanks." Miley chuckled before darting up the stairs. Miley held Beary close with one arm when she approached her girlfriend's room and when she entered, she smiled warmly. There Lilly was, sound asleep, snuggled underneath her dark blue down comforter, head propped up with pillows, in bed. It was absolutely adorable. Now Miley wished she didn't have to leave so soon.

Miley knelt down next to the bed by Lilly and carefully wedged her favorite teddy bear into the blonde's arms. It was the least she could do since Lilly did the same for her; bringing Beary to her in the hospital. She watched for a moment and Lilly ended up pulling Beary up to her face, smiling in her sleep. Lilly and Beary… "Feel better soon, Lilly-bear," she whispered, kissing her forehead, and then quietly left the room.

-----

Time went surprisingly fast for Miley at the studio. It was getting close to being seven o'clock in the evening and she was pretty darn hungry by this point.

"You're doing great, bud. I'd say you've earned yourself a break," her father spoke through the intercom.

"Thanks." She set the headphones aside and stepped out of the recording booth. "Mind if I go grab something to eat around the corner?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just be careful," Robbie warned.

"I always am." Miley grabbed her purse and quickly made her way into the main lobby, out the door, and down the sidewalk. Just as expected, paparazzi swarmed outside, throwing questions at her left from right. Reasonable ones got answered while rude ones got ignored, as always. She soon approached the sub shop. '_Thank God!_' Waving them off, Miley entered to stand in line. Crowds of people who were already in there asked for pictures and autographs. It was a typical day and the brunette was content.

After getting her turkey sub, she turned and was once again surprised at spotting Mikayla. This time, though, she was alone in a corner booth, separating herself from the rest of the world. "Hey, Mikayla," she greeted.

Mikayla jumped. Looking up, she saw Miley curiously looking back at her. "Oh, uh, hey…"

"Mind if I sit?" Miley pointed to the spot across from the other brunette girl.

"Sure…" Mikayla stared down at her half eaten sub as Miley took a seat. Nervousness filled her. She didn't know what to say. Luckily Miley was the first to break the silence.

"Are you working today?"

"No," she sighed. "Just…bumming around town mostly." Silence engulfed them and she was relieved it was only because Miley was eating at the moment. "I take it you're working today, huh?"

"Yup," Miley replied after swallowing her bite.

Mikayla nodded. "Hey, uh, where's blondie?"

"You mean Lilly," Miley corrected with a stern look. "She had an accident in gym class today. Got whapped in the head by a softball…" She paused when a small chuckle came out of Mikayla. "It's not funny." She glared.

"No, no, of course not!" Mikayla corrected. "Sorry, its just now both you and Lilly have had a head injury within, like, a month of each other. You guys are so in tune on everything it seems."

Blue eyes sparkled at the thought. "We are, aren't we?" Miley happily sighed. Mikayla frowned. "Gosh, speaking of Lilly, I should call to check up on her. She still hasn't called me." Miley pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Lilly's number. Neither brunette noticed that two guys with sunglasses on had taken a picture of them together

Mikayla crumbled up her wrapper before standing up to throw it away.

_"Hello?" _came Lilly's croaked, sleepy voice.

"Hey; sorry I woke you…"

_"No, it's okay." _She yawned. _"I woke up earlier and I was going to call you, but I fell asleep_ _again."_

"As long as you're starting to feel better, that's all that matters." Miley smiled.

_"Well I felt a billion times better when I woke up to find Beary in my arms. You didn't have to do that, Miles… I know how important he is to you…"_

"You're important to me too, Lils, and I wanted you to have a piece of me with you when you woke up since I couldn't be there myself." Miley had really wanted to stay with Lilly, but business was business.

_"You're seriously the sweetest girlfriend ever… I love you, Miles," _the blonde cooed.

"I love you too, Lilly-bear." Miley continued to pick away at her sandwich. She didn't have too much time to sit around.

_"Lilly-bear?" _she chuckled.

"Yeah. You holding Beary. Like it?" she asked with hope in her voice.

_"Of course I do… I love anything you call me."_

A light laugh escaped the happy singer. Miley decided this was a perfect way to spend her break. Eating an amazing sandwich and talking to her amazing girlfriend on the phone.

Although, talking to Lilly caused Miley to completely forget that she had been having small talk with Mikayla. Mikayla, however, had noticed that her company had been easily replaced. Shaking her head, Mikayla left the sub shop with downcast eyes. Tears welled up when she stopped at the window where she could see Miley happily talking away on the phone without a care in the world.

Air slowly released from her nostrils, continuing her way back home. Who was she kidding? Mikayla was invisible to Miley, just like she was to everyone else outside of her family. She had hoped Miley would be different.

"Guess not…" she sighed out sadly; hands deep in her pockets, a single tear trickling its way down her cheek…

**Sorry it wasn't much of a chapter, but there ya go :) And yes, poor Mikayla. I promise things will start picking up soon. Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome :)**


	6. Tides Have Changed

**Look at that, a quick-ish update :) This chapter flowed really well once I actually got around toworking on it. I think it only took me between 3 to 4 days to write it. I almost didn't update tonight cos today kinda sucked. I was stuck at school for no reason and then my printer wasn't cooperating with me (still) and just...grrr. lol. But I finished writing this up and realized it wasn't all that late. So here ya go. Have an update :) Hope you enjoy it. I was a little skeptical about it at first but reading it over I think it's all right. But that's for you to decide. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6- Tides Have Changed

Robbie Ray threw down another newspaper onto the surface of the dining room table. "This is getting ridiculous," he grumbled to his son.

Jackson, who was home for the weekend, looked down at the paper in front of him. The headlining question read-

'PROBLEM IN PARADISE: Is Miley Physically Abusing Her Girlfriend AND Cheating On Her?'

A picture of Miley and Lilly walking the streets of LA the previous week was underneath, and in that picture, Lilly's bruise from the softball accident was clearly evident. Jackson sighed. "Is Miley handling this any better at all?" he asked.

"Not that I've noticed." Robbie sat down at the table with Jackson. "Both she and Lilly have explained what happened but that only sparked rumors further. It's endless!"

"That's what the press does, Dad. Remember when Miley was fourteen and the rumors of her being anorexic launched out? She pulled out of that just fine," he explained.

"Of course I remember. That was the first cruel rumor about her. But this is different…" His finger jabbed down onto the photo of Lilly and his daughter. "This time it involves the girl she loves. Do you really think Miley's gonna handle this well?"

"I guess you have a point there." Jackson picked up the paper. "There's gotta be something they can do to clear this up…"

The sudden sound of the door swinging open and an aggravated Miley entering the house interrupted any further thought between the two Stewart men. A couple of seconds later, Lilly came rushing in, slightly out of breath. By that point Miley had already gone up to her room. Lilly's blue eyes met those of Jackson and Robbie, who were looking both curious and concerned. "Can you guess?" was all she said before darting up the stairs.

"Well," Jackson said, clasping his hands together. "That didn't look good. Should we go up there?"

"Maybe in a little while," he replied. "I'm sure Lilly can handle this for now."

Jackson smirked.

Upstairs, Lilly rounded the corner to Miley's bedroom. "Miley…"

Miley was lying on her bed, her back turned towards the door, trying to control her watering eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, Lilly…"

"So…you're just going to shut me out instead?" The blonde's voice held nothing but hurt and concern.

Feeling her girlfriend sit next to her on the bed caused small trickling tears to roll down the brunette's cheeks. "No, its just…this sucks… Everybody in the world thinks I'm hurting you…"

Lilly curled herself into Miley; spooning her. Their hands linked as Lilly reached around Miley's waist. "Only the morons and haters would believe all of that, Miles," she quietly informed into her lover's ear. "You can't let this get to you so badly. The press wants it that way."

"You don't get it, Lil…" Miley shifted so she could be face to face with her beautiful Lilly. The saddened look on the blonde's face told her that it was obvious she, herself, had been crying. "I'd never hurt you and I hate that some people think I do… You know I wouldn't, right?"

Miley's cracking voice resulted in tears welling up in Lilly's eyes as well. Lilly brushed Miley's dark, straightened hair back behind her left ear. "Of course I do, Miles… We both know what's true and what's not. All we can do is hold our heads up high until this all blows over."

"It's been a week or so and it just seems like they keep getting worse." Miley tucked her head underneath Lilly's chin, holding her close to her body. "Plus, this just added more to the Mikayla rumor."

"You were spotted eating with her once. Of course the media went all over that. It's what they do."

"How can you be so cool about all of this?" Miley asked in disbelief. "People think I beat and cheat on you."

"Because I know it's not true, that's how." Lilly's hands snaked up the back of Miley's shirt. "I hate what they're trying to do to us, but I love you and nothing's going to get in the way of that. That was your attitude when people found out about us; you shouldn't change it," she said soothingly.

Miley smiled at this. "You just handle _this _way better than I do. You're amazing and…well, you're right." Her fingers ran through Lilly's soft hair and then she pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

"Hey, bud." Robbie opened Miley's door further. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah…" She placed her head on Lilly's shoulder. "We talked it out a little."

"Good." He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. "I know it's hard to hear those kinds of things, but you gotta be strong so they don't drag you down."

"I know," Miley sighed. "It just overwhelmed me I guess."

Suddenly Jackson appeared in the doorway smiling. "Guys, you have to see this. Mikayla's on TV. I think you'll like it, so I paused it."

Miley, confused, untangled herself from Lilly and the two girls got off the bed, following Robbie and Jackson downstairs; hands linked together.

Since they were able to pause live TV, Jackson had done so and went back to the beginning of Mikayla's appearance. "From what I've seen, it seems like Mikayla's turning over a new leaf."

"I hope so," replied Lilly as she and Miley took a seat next to Jackson on the couch.

"You'll see," he said, pressing play on the remote.

There, on live TV, Mikayla was just walking out of Millions of Milkshakes when paparazzi and press swarmed her. Her hair cascaded down past her shoulders and she wore cute, large black sunglasses. Mikayla's clothes were simple; blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

"_Mikayla!" a man with a news mic shouted. "Tell us the scoop on what's been going on with you and Miley Stewart."_

"_Nothing's going on with Miley and I. She sat with me for lunch once and everybody made a huge deal of it. She has a girlfriend you know." Mikayla's tone of voice was clearly annoyed, but she did well at keeping her temper in check._

"_But it's been rumored that things haven't exactly been going so well with Miley and her girlfriend. Is it true Miley beat her for getting jealous about you guys hanging out?"_

_Mikayla took her sunglasses off at this point. Her eyes were cold. "Excuse me?? There is NO way Miley would __**ever **__hurt Lilly. If you were in the same room with those two longer than two seconds you'd know that what they have is real. And if I have to say that there's nothing between Miley and I again I'm going to scream. I'm barely friends with her, so let this die!"_

Miley's mouth was slightly agape. She couldn't believe Mikayla was defending her and Lilly.

"_Then how do you explain the mark on her girlfriend's face?" the man asked, obviously not wanting to drop the subject._

"_From what I've heard, it was an accident at school. Miley's seriously one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. She and Lilly are crazy about one another. If you won't believe what they have to say, or what I have to say, then you people need lives. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting I really need to get to." With that, Mikayla walked away from the following crowd; more questions being thrown at her._

Knowing this was live TV made it all the more touching for the girls. Lilly turned to Miley, smiling. "Wow… I can't believe she said all of that…"

Miley was still in shock. "Me neither… Maybe she actually was serious about being friends."

"Still makes me wonder, though." Lilly crossed her arms in thought.

"Mikayla probably just wants to set things right is all," Robbie quipped. "I personally think it's great."

"And I've still been pretty awful to her." A moment of silence fell between the group. "I'm still a little suspicious…" Miley said out of nowhere.

"That's my girl," laughed Lilly, wrapping her arms around Miley's torso.

"You two are way too paranoid," Robbie teased. "Anyways, are you guys still planning on going out tonight with Oliver and…that one girl he likes?"

"Allison," Miley corrected. "And yes. Hopefully they'll both have enough sense to realize this will be a double date."

"Just be careful with all the paparazzi around, all right? They'll most likely start harassin' ya about the rumors."

"Don't worry, Daddy, we'll be careful," she promised. The young brunette then turned to Lilly. "Want to start getting ready like we were going to before that newspaper ticked me off?"

"Absolutely." Lilly stood, taking Miley's hand, and followed her back up to her bedroom.

(-----)

"So why are we in LA early?" the blonde asked while glancing out the passenger side window of Mr. Stewart's car.

"I wanted to stop by the studio before dinner to talk to Mikayla in person," Miley replied lightly. "If there's a chance of this stupid feud ending I'm gonna jump all over it."

"That would be nice if it ended for good." Lilly patted down her black cotton skirt and smoothed out her dark blouse as well. "You do know it's not going to stop the rumors though, right?"

"I know," she huffed. "Something has to. I am _not _going to let people think I'm hurting you in any way, shape, or form. You're everything to me. I thought the public knew that by now."

"Fresh stories always get all the attention, Miles. Things will turn out eventually, okay?" Lilly glanced over at Miley, giving her a serious look.

Miley smirked; pulling into the record company parking lot. "I know, I know." After putting her Dad's car into park and locked the doors, the girls started heading towards the entrance of the building.

"Good. True love always beats out lies."

"What would I do without you?" the singer honestly asked.

"No clue." Smiling, Lilly leaned in for a quick kiss. "I don't know what I'd do without you, either."

Miley, opening the door for her girlfriend, couldn't help the love sickened smile on her face. Together they walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, is Mikayla working today?"

Linda, the receptionist, smiled up at Miley in a professional manner. "Yes, she had a meeting earlier. She should be done soon. You can go on in if you'd like, Ms. Stewart."

"Thanks." Taking a right down the hall, both lovers walked swiftly to the elevator so they could go up to the third floor where the meeting hall was held. Hopefully they'd be able to catch Mikayla at a good time.

Outside the room, Miley casually paced back and forth to keep herself busy. Lilly's eyes were busy following Miley's long, luscious tan legs that were barely covered by the white cotton skirt that was an identical style as Lilly's. She licked her lips. "Have I ever mentioned how cute you look in skirts?"

"It's been mentioned once or twice," came the sarcastic reply from a smiling Miley. Right before she got a chance to walk over to Lilly, the door to the meeting hall opened and several people in business suits flooded out of the room.

Margo, Mikayla's manager, was too busy yelling into her cell phone, as usual, and quickly passed Miley without ever noticing her. Mikayla, on the other hand, had. "Miley?" Her expression was confused upon seeing the brunette and…and her girlfriend? She was almost certain that the blonde hated her.

"Hey, Mikayla," Miley greeted with a friendly smile. "We saw the news earlier and, well, I just wanted to say thank you for what you said."

"Oh, um…you're welcome…" She stuck her thumbs into her pockets. "You came all this way just to tell me thank you?"

"Well, we're going out to dinner anyways. After I saw the news, though, I decided to stop by beforehand." Miley's hand then laced together with Lilly's. "We should all hang out sometime. Maybe that would help clear these ridiculous rumors." She laughed.

"You mean… You actually want to hang out with me?" Mikayla skeptically asked.

"Yeah. We both do. Seems to me that you really do want to be friends and I'm willing to give it a shot."

Now Mikayla smiled. "Really?"

"Really. We'll start planning things and let you know." Feeling Lilly tug gently on her hand turned her attention to said blonde.

"It's a little after six thirty. We should probably get going before we're late," Lilly reminded her.

"Right." She turned back to Mikayla. "So, we'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay…" Mikayla ran a hand through her dark hair. "We'll find a way to fix this mess."

"Hopefully." Smiling again, Miley and Lilly waved goodbye to the other singer. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Watching the lovely couple walk away, Mikayla stood there with a small, content smile. Perhaps she was wrong. Miley was actually going to give them a chance to be friends. Now she just hoped that it would help with other issues she was having that she was still having trouble understanding herself.

(-----)

Laughter filled the table at the Cicad Restaurant in Los Angeles. Four friends sat at a small, nice side table in the high class Italian restaurant eating their exquisite food and enjoying the stories being shared. Lilly sipped her sparkling cider before continuing her story about almost being caught by her mother while she and Miley were getting intimate. "And then, to make it even funnier, Miley falls backwards off my bed with the most hilarious look on her face!" She laughed. "It was priceless!"

Miley dropped her head into her folded arms on the table, laughing along with everyone else. "Lilly!"

Allison, dressed in a deep blue evening dress, leaned in so nobody from other tables could hear her. "So she was topless when your mother walked in??" Lilly nodded. "When was this?"

"Two nights ago. Isn't that right, Miles?" she asked, amusement evident on her face as she rubbed her girlfriend's back.

"Unfortunately." Lifting her head, showing off her reddened face, Miley sipped her cider in hopes it would rid of the flush in her cheeks.

"Come on, Miley, it is pretty funny," Oliver laughed.

"I'm glad my embarrassment amuses you," the singer deadpanned.

Oliver cheekily smiled while Allison shook her head, laughing lightly to herself. "Okay, we'll change the subject. How's recording coming along?" she asked.

"It's comin' along. I don't have a lot to work with right now, but I'm certainly working on new songs. Luckily there's no rush to get this album done."

"Cool; that's good at least." Allison then faced Lilly. "How about you? How are things with the skate shop place? Heard anything back from them recently?"

"Yeah, I have a meeting with them Monday after school. I get to meet the other model guy," Lilly replied with a shrug.

Miley pouted. "He better be ugly…"

"Miles," Lilly warned. "I'm gay, it wouldn't matter. Besides, you're the only one for me." She picked up her fork to feed Miley a bite of her food; both smiling lovingly at the other.

"Aww," Allison cooed, making her two friends turn a light shade of pink, but laughed nonetheless.

"Oh, guys," Oliver said suddenly. "Did you see the news earlier where Mikayla said all that nice stuff about you two?"

"We sure did," replied Lilly.

"Lilly and I went over to the studio to thank her in person before we came here, actually," Miley added.

"She sure surprised me with that." Oliver set his fork down after finishing his last bite of pasta. "Okay, I'm stuffed."

"Me too…" Allison pushed her plate aside, placing the napkin from her lap onto the table top.

Soon enough, two bills arrived. Oliver paid for Allison while Miley paid for Lilly. After leaving generous tips they all stood to exit the restaurant. Once the door was opened, flashes from photographers went off in every direction. "Sorry about this," Miley apologized to her newfound friend.

"Whoa!" she said in amazement. "Is it always this crazy?"

"Usually more crazy. Come on, let's get outta here." All four of them pushed their way through the crowd; making it to each of their parked cars.

"See you two later!" Lilly shouted over to Oliver and Allison, whom waved back before shutting both car doors behind them. Lilly herself got into Mr. Stewart's car and buckled in. "That was a lot of fun."

"Heck yeah," Miley agreed, driving through the busy traffic of LA. "It seemed like they knew it was a double date, too. Did you see them holding hands during dinner?"

"Sure did." Feeling the need to have Miley's skin against hers was almost too much for the blonde, so she reached her left hand over and laid it gently on Miley's bare thigh. "So," she began. "When should we hang out with Mikayla?"

"Hopefully soon. We have to plan it all out." The brunette dropped her right hand down to cover Lilly's. Music eventually filled the car, making it a very peaceful and relaxing drive back to Malibu.

(-----)

Oliver pulled up into the driveway where Allison lived, feeling slightly nervous. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I had a blast, Oliver." She smiled. "Thanks for asking me out tonight."

"You're welcome… Um, want me to walk you to your door?"

"Sure." Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she watched him step out of the car, walked over to her side, and opened the door for her. She took his hand smiling.

"Can we do this again soon?" Oliver asked upon reaching the front door.

"I'd love that," she sweetly said in a near whisper.

Taking in a deep breath, Oliver took a bold step forward. "I, uh… I hope this isn't too soon, but… I really like you, Allison," he shook out.

Her smile was enough to calm his nerves. "I like you, too, Oliver… A lot."

"You do?" His heart soared at the sight of her nodding her head 'yes'. "So, we're definitely going to do this again." He chuckled.

"Definitely…" Snaking her hands around his neck, Allison pulled the dark haired boy closer to her, bringing their lips together in a soft, slow kiss. His hands made their way to her waist. A few seconds passed before they broke for air. "Goodnight, Oliver," she whispered against his lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered back, pecking her lips once more before parting and happily walking back to his car at the same time Allison went inside her house. Oliver Oken was on cloud nine and very, very happy with life.

(-----)

Miley had Lilly pinned to the side of the blonde's house; their gentle kissing turning more passionate as time went on. Lilly's hands ran up Miley's skirt, caressing the smooth, silky skin beneath the fabric. Chills ran throughout Miley's body. "Mmm," she moaned, breaking the kiss. "I hate that I have to go home."

"Me too," Lilly groaned out. "We can be quick."

"No, Lilly," Miley giggled. "Jackson came home to visit. I shouldn't stay out too long."

"That's why I said 'quick'."

"Lilly…"

"Fine," she sighed, releasing her hold on Miley's rear, keeping a smile in tact to show she wasn't really upset.

"How about," Miley began as she tucked Lilly's golden waves behind her ear, "when we go to bed, I'll call you so we can finish what we started." Her voice was husky, making Lilly's legs give out.

"O-Okay… That w-would definitely work."

"Good." Gazing into her girlfriend's lustful eyes, Miley leaned in for one last goodnight kiss. "See you tomorrow, Lils."

"Yup… Love you, Miles." Lilly wrapped herself around her lover, not wanting to ever let her go.

"I love you, too." Seconds went by before they released their hold on each other. Lilly then watched Miley walk back to the car. Her eyes never left her until she disappeared down the road.

Lilly went inside smiling; shutting the door. She never would have thought it would be possible to fall even more in love with Miley each and every day that went by, but here she was. Life, as she knew it, was absolutely perfect. And it was all because of Miley Ray Stewart. Looking out the window, Lilly whispered "I love you, Miles," in the direction the brunette had driven off in. Then she walked upstairs to get ready for bed, anticipating Miley's phone call. Her love for the gorgeous brunette warmed her heart and she knew, without a doubt, that she wanted that feeling for the rest of her life.

**Yup, Allison and Oliver finally kissed. I hope I'm making that whole thing with them okay. But anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what ya think. Reviews would make my day a whole lot better. I've been so stressed.  
Finals are coming up on the 13th and then I'm done. Summer vacation has never looked so good, lol. I get to go to ****Nashville**** in June for a week so I'm really excited about that.  
Blah blah blah, I'll shut up now :) Please review! :)**


	7. In Your Heart

**I suck. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to update. I had trouble with this one big time. I hit a spot where I lost sight on what I wanted to do with this and everything I wrote didn't seem like it was good. I finally got through it and while I was typing it up on my laptop, I added a few things I didn't write in my notebook. Seems better than it was before. Hoepfully it is at least. So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 7- In Your Heart

A couple of minutes after midnight, Miley awoke from one of the most hart warming and heartbreaking dreams she had ever had. Her heart ached terribly once it dawned on her that it was, indeed, just a dream. Miley looked up at the ceiling as she replayed the whole thing in her mind…

_"…Mom?" Miley asked, awed at the fact that her mother was right there in front of her._

_Susan Stewart turned, smiling, to look at her daughter. "Hey, sweet pea."_

_Miley's face lit up and she ran over into her mothers awaiting arms. Her throat tightened at the all too familiar feeling of her mother's love. "it's really you…" she mumbled happily._

_"It sure is, sweetie." Susan couldn't help but smile while rubbing soothing circles on Miley's back._

_The younger brunette pulled back to look up at the one person she had been missing so much for so long. "What are we all doing here?" Miley whispered, nearly choking up with tears._

_"I think you can figure that one out on your own, sweet pea." Susan continued to smile. "For now, let's go back into the living room and finish up our game of Monopoly."_

_"Sounds perfect," replied Miley, smiling broadly. The feeling of her Mom wrapping an arm across her shoulders, leading her over to her family, was everything she had ever wanted. Her mother and her girlfriend in the same room- talking, joking, hugging- was a dream come true. Miley couldn't help but smile at Lilly, and Lilly smiled right back before turning to talk to Susan again._

_"You got yourself a keeper here, Miley," Susan said while placing a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "Don't let her get away."_

_Miley locked eyes with Lilly. She smiled. "Never…"_

A small smile slipped across Miley's lips. The image of Lilly and her Mom smiling back at her both warmed and broke her. Knowing that she would never experience such warmth in real life tore Miley to shreds. Lilly would never get the chance to meet her mother.

Miley's heart became heavy with sorrow. She missed her Mom terribly, and that dream only intensified that aching feeling that had been settled within her for years. Tears filled her eyes as she snuggled back underneath the covers, holding Beary close, letting them fall shortly after. Unfortunately, Miley knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore tonight.

…..

Later on, before school started, Lilly hopped off her skateboard at the Stewart residence. She had been trying to call Miley all morning but hadn't gotten a hold of her. Needless to say, she was worried. Miley always answered her calls.

Lilly ran up the steps and hurriedly knocked on the glass door. Soon enough, Mr. Stewart answered.

"Mornin', Lilly," he greeted.

"Is Miley okay?" she eagerly asked.

"Actually," he sighed, "she didn't get much sleep last night. I'm making her stay home today."

Lilly's heart sank. "Is she sick?"

"I'm not sure, really." Robbie stepped aside to let Lilly inside. "She just seems pretty upset about something."

"Mind if I…" she started, pointing towards the stairs.

Robbie waved a hand. "Go on ahead."

Lilly was up the stairs in no time at all. She quickly turned down the hallway towards Miley's room and then slowly opened the door. "Miles?" she asked somewhat quietly, incase she was asleep.

After drying her eyes with the soft fabric of her bed sheets, Miley looked up at her girlfriend. "Hey…" she croaked out tiredly.

Lilly's eyes were sad as she approached the brunette. "Your Dad said you didn't get much sleep last night…" She took a seat on the bed next to Miley.

Miley tugged on Lilly's arm until she was lying down right next to her, wrapping an arm around her torso. "I didn't…" she replied into Lilly's neck.

"What's going on, Miles? Talk to me…" the blonde soothingly whispered to her.

"I just…" She swallowed. "I just really miss my Mom…"

Frowning, Lilly gently ran her hand through Miley's still tousled hair. "I wish I could take away all the pain for you."

Miley smiled the first time within the past few hours she had been awake. A true, genuine smile that was only ever directed towards her girlfriend. "You make it easier, if that helps…"

This brought a smile to Lilly's face. "I do?"

"Of course. You, Lilly Truscott, are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know how I ever handled any of this without you…" Soft lips pressed against her own mere seconds later. "I love you…"

"I love you, too, Miles." With their foreheads pressed together, Lilly softly asked, "Want me to stay for a while?"

"You need to go to school. I'll be okay."

"I want to be here," Lilly reasoned. "At least for a little while… There's nothing going on in first period."

"As long as you eventually go, I guess that'll be okay." She smiled.

"Good." Lilly smiled right back. "Besides, after school I have that meeting with the skateboard company, so I won't be able to see you for a while after that."

"Oh yeah…" Miley frowned slightly. "You're gonna be meeting the other model."

"Hey," Lilly spoke a little sternly. "There's nothing to worry about and you know it."

"I know…" she sighed out. "I'm sorry. I'm just really emotional today."

"It's all right." Lilly lightly kissed Miley's lips. "Try getting some sleep, hun. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

As if on cue, a yawn escaped Miley and she did her best to cover it up. "Thank you, Lilly…" she murmured sleepily. Miley snuggled more into her girlfriend's side and finally closed her eyes.

Smiling, Lilly lightly ran her fingers through the brunette's soft hair. Miley's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, so it was very tempting to skip school all together.

Minutes later, Miley's breathing became deep and even, letting Lilly know she was sound asleep. Lilly glanced at the digital alarm clock on Miley's nightstand and saw she had more than enough time to stay. She _really _didn't want to go to first hour. Since she was already going to be late anyways, Lilly simply didn't worry about it.

Robbie Ray suddenly poked his head in the doorway. "Hey, how's she doin'?" he asked the blonde.

"She fell asleep," Lilly whispered, keeping her hold on her sleeping girlfriend.

"Finally," Robbie sighed. "I was hoping she would."

"I'm going to leave for school after a while… Just thought I'd stay and comfort her," she bashfully told her girlfriend's father.

"As long as you go, that's fine with me." With that said, Robbie smiled and then left the room.

Lilly turned back to Miley's sleeping form. "I really do wish I could take away your pain…" After placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, Lilly placed her head against the brunette locks and shut her eyes.

…..

Hours later, Miley woke up to find it was almost noon. Pulling back the covers, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed, rubbed her eyes, and carefully stood up as to not get a head rush. Miley instantly missed Lilly but completely understood that she had to leave for school. Letting out a yawn, Miley left her bedroom and went downstairs in search for food.

At the sound of footsteps, Robbie tore his eyes away from the TV to see that his daughter had finally woken up. "Hey, Bud." He smiled.

"Hey," she tiredly replied as she started digging in the cupboards for cereal. "When did Lilly leave?"

"In enough time to get to second period," he responded. "You were out like a light once she came to comfort you."

Blood rushed to Miley's cheeks. "Y-Yeah, well…you know…" she mumbled. Miley playfully rolled her eyes as her Dad chuckled at her obvious embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed." He smiled warmly. "It just seems like that whenever your world is falling around you, all it takes for you to feel better is to just look at her and everything falls back into place… I'm glad you have that kind of connection with someone." Robbie's voice was so sincere when he spoke that Miley nearly choked up. "Makes me feel better knowing you're that happy with her."

"Thanks, Daddy…" Miley stepped forward to embrace him in a hug.

"Any time, Bud," Robbie warmly responded.

Miley pulled back, smiling. "I think after I get dressed I'm going outside for a while."

"Don't wonder too far off by yourself," he warned. His protective instincts were always on high when something was bothering his little girl.

"I'll be fine." She chuckled. After taking the last bite of her Life cereal, she dumped the bowl into the sink. "I won't be too long."

"Okay…" Robbie turned back towards the TV once Miley disappeared up the stairs.

…..

The last bell of the day signaled that school was over. Lilly, filled with excitement about her meeting, hurried over to her locker with Oliver to gather up her homework- along with Miley's. Oliver looped his thumb between his backpack strap and shoulder. "So, today's the big day, huh?"

"It sure is. I just wish Miley was feeling better, then I could be more excited about all of this." Lilly shut her locker after placing everything she needed into her bag.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll pull herself together," he assured.

"Hopefully… So," Lilly said, wanting to change the subject, "how are things going with you and Allison?"

"Great! We're dating now, so I'm happy," he beamed. "I'm going to hang out with her today at her place to have dinner with her parents."

"I'm glad things worked out with you guys. You deserve to be happy." She smiled.

"Thanks." They were nearing the school doors when Amber and Ashley stood in their view. "Ugh…" Oliver groaned.

"Hey, Truscott." Amber smirked. "I knew Miley had better taste than you."

Lilly's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know." Amber laughed. "Miley and Mikayla… Everybody knows."

Both Lilly and Oliver were furious. "There's absolutely nothing going on between them. They're barely friends," Lilly nearly yelled.

"Of course they'll say that. Face it, Miley's cheating on you."

"Yeah," Ashley jumped in. "She's just too nice to say so."

"You're both full of shit." Oliver's voice was angry.

Lilly stepped closer to the Queen Bee. "Miley is _not _cheating on me," she growled. "We're doing great and if you can't accept that then I'm sorry you two have nothing better to do in your lives than to spread false, hurtful rumors."

Amber completely ignored the blonde. "If she's not, then where is she?"

"She's not feeling well," Oliver answered.

"Yeah, I saw her this morning. She wasn't well enough to come to school." Lilly crossed her arms.

"Believe what you want, Truscott. Miley's probably out screwing around with Mikayla right now." At the hurt look that came across the blonde's face, and the shocked look on Oliver's, Amber knew- or rather thought- she had won this argument. "Bye." She smiled evilly before leaving with Ashley.

No matter how extremely wrong Amber was, the remark still stung Lilly. The mere thought of Miley 'being' with someone else made her ill.

"Lilly, don't listen to her. You and I both know that's bullshit." Oliver placed his hand on his best friend's right shoulder in support.

"I know… Come on, let's just go." With a frustrated sigh, she and Oliver walked out the doors and headed home.

…..

Wind blew through Miley's hair as she set up her beach chair near the shore in the back of her house. This was one of the best ways to clear her mind and relax. With her notebook and folder in hand, Miley took a seat, leaned back, and watched as the waves splashed up to shore. She and Lilly had spent a lot of time out here during the summer relaxing on beach towels. It was paradise.

Thinking back to her dream, Miley couldn't help but think of another strange dream she had the night she and Lilly made love for the first time. Both dreams told her to not let the blonde slip through her fingers, but she wasn't sure why that kept coming up in such situations. They were both so happy… Miley guessed it had something to do with all the drama with Mikayla. There was no way Miley would choose anyone else over Lilly. Not a chance. Letting out a low breath, she gazed up at the sky. "I don't want to lose her, Mama… If something happens where that's a possibility, please give me strength to keep things right." She listened to the waves, feeling comforted.

The waves… They reminded her off all the pressure the press had been giving her lately. Every time she thought things would settle down, they'd come crashing down on her again. Lilly kept her balanced. Gave her strength. As if her hands hand a mind of their own, Miley started writing like mad; fixing, adding, and readjusting things to her song she was sure to be proud of once it was complete. She was lost in the world around her and finally felt happier. Her Mom was always with her, and sometimes she just needed to remind herself of that simple fact.

…..

Heather and Lilly rushed into the soon-to-be building of the skate shop. Lilly had wanted to stop by to drop off Miley's homework before the meeting but was slightly disappointed when Mr. Stewart stated that Miley wasn't in at the time, so they were close to being late.

"Lilly, glad you could make it," Mr. Rolands smiled. "We're just about to start."

"Good, I'm glad we didn't miss anything." Heather sighed in relief.

"Follow me, please." Mr. Rolands led the way into the main part of the building where the meeting was being held. "As you can see, we've got several things going on right now. What I want for you to do today with me is to meet the other model and for the two of you to see the clothing line."

Lilly smiled at this. "Awesome!"

They all approached a young man that was talking to the other business officials that Lilly recognized from the skate park. Mr. Rolands smiled. "Lilly, I would like you to meet Timothy Fisher. Timothy, this is Lilly Truscott."

Timothy turned and froze. "Hi…" He smiled, shaking her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she politely greeted. Timothy had medium brown hair with blonde highlights, brown eyes, and was a few inches taller than she was. He looked to be around her age as well. What Lilly didn't like was the way he was smiling at her.

Suddenly a woman in her mid-forties with long, black hair walked up. "Mr. Rolands, we have the outfits ready for viewing."

"Thank you, Mia." He turned back to the two teenagers. "This way, please."

Everyone filed out and Timothy, being right behind Lilly, couldn't help but admire her in those tight black skinny jeans. For some reason she seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place the reason why. Either way, he was excited to be able to get to work with her. He could already tell she was a cool girl.

The clothing line viewing took nearly two hours. Lilly couldn't believe how much fun she was already having. She and Timothy talked a little more and she truly enjoyed his company. Heather had left earlier to go shopping; she wanted Lilly to feel that she could so this on her own, which Lilly was grateful for.

While Mr. Rolands talked on his cell phone, Timothy turned to Lilly. "So, how'd you end up here?"

"I was skating with my friends at the Seaview Skate Park and those two guys over there" –she pointed over to the business officials- "asked me if I was interested, and, well, here I am." Lilly smiled. "How about you?"

"Kind of the same thing. I was goofing around with my pals and they asked me. At first I thought it was a scam." They laughed. "Obviously I was wrong."

"Good thing, too," Lilly commented. Vibration emerged from Lilly's pants pocket and she quickly took it out. A smile spread across her face when Miley's name was displayed on the screen.

_'Thanks for the homework, sweetie. Been working on an amazing song and it's almost finished. Hope I get 2 C U soon! XOXO Miles.'_

Timothy watched as she happily typed away on her phone. "Is that a friend trying to steal you away?"

"More than a friend, actually." Lilly hit the send button, missing Timothy's face fall. "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you who it was."

He faked a smile. "Try me."

Hesitant at first, Lilly decided there was no reason to hide this. He was bound to find out eventually. "You a fan of Miley Stewart at all?"

"What does that… Are you saying you're friends with her?" He was shocked, needless to say.

"Girlfriend, actually," Lilly corrected with a shrug.

Timothy's face dropped before realization sank in. "Oh man… That's why you look so familiar."

Lilly nodded, not too sure how to respond to his reaction. "Yeah… I'm hoping we'll be done here soon. I haven't seen Miley much today."

Awkward silence was quickly broken by Mr. Rolands announcing they would all meet again later in the week and that they were free to go for the day.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Timothy waved.

"It was fun meeting you, Timothy," she replied with a smile.

"Call me Tim." After giving her one more smile, he was out the door.

…..

Robbie Ray stood at the doorway of his home after a nice five mile jog. Miley was sitting at the piano playing the most beautiful music. He took it all in, admiring his daughter lost in her own world. Only when she paused to write something down did he dare to speak. "Bud, that sounds absolutely amazing."

Miley, only slightly startled, turned around and smiled at her father. "Thanks. I've been working on it for a while now, but… I think I want to start recording it."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem at all." He smiled.

"What wouldn't be a problem?" came a familiar voice from across the room.

Miley's eyes darted over to the door closest to the couch; her face lighting up instantly. "Lilly!" Moving off the piano bench, she met Lilly halfway where they happily hugged each other.

"Feeling any better?" the blonde asked in a low voice, nuzzling her nose against Miley's smooth neck.

"A lot better." Both girls pulled back at arms length and smiled.

Clearing his throat after grabbing a bottle of water, Robbie headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower. Keep it clean between you two, all right?" he teased.

"Dad!" Miley blushed.

Lilly laughed. "Hey, at least he's comfortable enough to tease us about that. He's come a long ways."

Taking Lilly's hand in hers, Miley led them over to the couch. "He certainly has…" Miley snuggled up with her girlfriend, enjoying their time together.

"Miles?" Lilly asked softly. "If you don't mind my asking… What triggered you missing your Mom so much this morning?"

Miley lightly traced her fingers up and down Lilly's left arm. "I, um… I had a dream about her. Well, it was all of us, and we were here in this house playing Monopoly… Mom told me that you were special and that I should hold on to you. The image of you and her together in the same room was amazing, but it just…made me realize how much I wish the two of you could meet in real life…" Her eyes stung with tears at the end, causing her voice to trail off.

Lilly looked up with sad eyes. "I wish I could've been able to meet her, too. I'd give anything to get to know the woman who raised such a beautiful, talented young woman that you are…"

A single tear spilled over as Miley cupped Lilly's face in her hands and slowly leaned in for a sensual, loving kiss. Lilly always said all the right things and Miley couldn't have been any more thankful for that than she was right now. "I love you," she whispered against the blonde's lips.

"I love you, too," Lilly whispered back and claimed the brunette's lips once again.

Robbie, who had been leaning against the wall by the staircase, wiped at his dampening eyes. He, too, wished that Susan could've met Lilly. Perhaps if she had been around, then maybe he and Miley wouldn't have run into that tough spot not too long ago. Ideas started running through his mind on how Lilly would get to experience on what life was like while Susan was still around. With that thought in mind, he finally went upstairs to take a nice, relaxing shower; completely missing the sight of the girls lying together, still kissing, across the couch.

* * *

**All right, so since I've been having trouble with this story lately, I want to ask for your thoughts on what you would like to see happen in this story. Maybe if I read other ideas, it'll help me get this done faster. Can't say if all of it will be used, but still. It'll help, lol. Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts :) I love hearing from all of you.**

**P.S. If there are any errors, I'll fix them later. I don't feel like reading through this story for the fifth time tonight, lol. Let me know if you spot any. Thanks!**


	8. Night of Surprises

**By now you should all know that I just suck at updating. I really, really do. I'm sorry this took so long, but this story is seriously kicking my butt. I decided that I need to start working on a timeline for this :p I had some trouble with this chapter. Hopefully it turned out all right. I'll let you be the judge of that. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8- Night of Surprises

Miley sang out the last line of her song, waiting as the music slowly faded before glancing up at her father through the sound booth window. "So… What do ya think?"

Robbie Ray was stunned silent. It took a moment for him to gather his thoughts about the beautiful song he just heard. It was the first time he heard the whole thing. "Miles, that…that was, for lack of better words, amazing!"

"Really?" Miley beamed; setting the studio headphones down onto the stool she had previously sat on and then exited the booth. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do darlin'. You wrote that all on your own?"

"Yeah, I did." Miley smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Think it'll make the album?"

Robbie chuckled. "Absolutely! I'll make sure of it. In fact, I'm bettin' it'll be a single."

"That is so good to hear." She leaned down to give her father a quick hug.

"You do know Lilly's gonna cry when she hears this, right?" Robbie asked with a smile.

A light blush spread to the brunette's cheeks. "Hopefully in a good way." There was a minor pause before she added, "All I have is the piano part so far, though."

"We'll add more, darlin'. No worries there." Robbie switched off the soundboard. "I've already got some ideas we could try out later if you don't mind."

"Not at all." After gathering all of their belongings the two Stewarts started exiting the studio. "Hey, Dad? Are you ever going to tell me what the big surprise for my album is?" Miley questioned.

He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yes… Eventually."

"Oh, come on! That's not an answer!" She laughed.

"Now, Miley, you'll find out soon enough." Robbie pulled out his car keys, unlocking his car, and the two piled in. "Is Lilly still planning on coming with us for dinner?"

"Yeah. She said she'll call after her photo shoot is over." Miley smiled. Just hearing herself say that made her so proud of Lilly. She couldn't wait until she was able to see the photos herself. "It's so great that she got this big break."

"Sure is. So, you think by the time we get home she'll be done with the photo shoot?"

"She should be. I'll send her a text to make sure." Not wanting to wait much longer, Miley pulled out her cell phone and sent a sweet, simple text to her girlfriend.

….

Music blared out across the room as cameras constantly flashed for Lilly and Tim. Lilly couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with some of the poses she had to do with Tim, but in all honesty, they weren't so bad. She just couldn't shake off the feeling that Tim had a thing for her.

Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by the feel of her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the hope it was from Miley checking in on her. If only they would say—

"All right, let's take a short break!" Celeste, the photographer, shouted out. "Let's try a new wardrobe change!"

"Yes!" Lilly happily sighed, digging her cell phone out of the back left pocket.

"You are always attached to that thing," Tim pointed out, looking at the blonde's phone.

"I'm a girl, what do you expect?" She opened the message from Miley and smiled. "Besides, it's from Miley. I'm going out to dinner with her and her dad tonight."

Tim nodded slowly. "Cool… Hey, um, sometime we should go skating together. You know, to get to know each other better."

"Um…yeah, sure. I'll have to see when I'm free," Lilly hesitantly responded. "School keeps me pretty busy."

"Me too. Especially with this being my senior year." He smiled proudly.

"Oh, so you're a big shot senior, huh?" Lilly teased. "I'm a junior."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Tim sent her a wink before walking off towards the snack table.

Rolling her eyes, Lilly sent a reply to her girlfriend, assuring her that she would be ready on time for dinner.

"All right you two! Back to work!" Celeste handed Lilly a pile of clothes. "Change into these, darling."

"Thanks," Lilly replied, taking the clothes and walking towards her assigned changing room. Once the door was securely locked, the blonde neatly organized the clothes on various wall hangers across the small space given to her. So far Lilly loved all the clothes she was modeling and absolutely loved being a model. It was definitely far more fun than she ever thought possible.

Taking off her grey fitted t-shirt and black cargo pants an idea came to Lilly, causing a mischievous smile to spread across her face. Picking up her cell phone, she set up her camera, holding it up so she could take a very suggestive photo of herself in her black lacy strapless bra. "You're in for a little treat, Miss Stewart," she happily mumbled to herself and then pressed the 'send' button.

….

Miley stared out of the passenger side window in her Dad's car at the passing traffic. A small smile played across her lips at the excitement she felt for the upcoming evening. She already knew what dress she was going to wear. It was a short, sparkling black dress that went down to her upper thigh and had one strap that hung over her right shoulder. She could already feel Lilly's eyes on her…

"Thinkin' about tonight, bud?" Robbie smirked.

"Hmm?" Miley turned to her father, who was giving her a knowing look. "Oh, yeah, I am." She smiled. "This is the first time we're having dinner with you."

"Well, I'm glad you're excited. Usually teenage girls hate bringing their fathers along on outings."

"It was your idea," Miley reminded him. She was then distracted by a beep from her phone, indicating she had a pix message. Seeing it was from Lilly, Miley opened it with no question. Although, she was more than surprised by the photo. "Oh sweet niblets…" she groaned.

In the photograph, Lilly had her back up against a wall in a black lace bra, her hair tousled with her left hand tangled in the blonde tresses. Her mouth was parted slightly and those blue eyes Miley loved so much were filled with desire. Miley could tell the picture was taken from a higher angle. So high in fact that she could see the top of Lilly's matching panties. She barely paid any attention to the text below stating '_Thinking of U'._

Heat soon filled Miley's body to the point where she was squirming in her seat. She couldn't stop the images of pinning Lilly up against that wall and having her way with her. It was all so tempting.

Robbie oddly looked at his daughter. "…You okay there, Miley?"

"Um, y-yeah. Peachy." She gave him the biggest innocent smile she could muster. Without giving any further information, Miley turned back to her phone, texting— '_U R so mean! I'm in the car with my dad! It's awkward being turned on with him sitting next to me ;)'_

_'U know I love making U squirm. It's a preview for later if you bring me home tonight. Let's hope on that. Love U!'_

Miley held back a moan, choosing instead to bite down hard on her inner cheek. "Are we almost home?" she desperately asked her dad.

"Yes. Don't worry so much, bud. You'll have plenty of time to get ready."

_'Yes,' _Miley thought. _'If I didn't need a quick cold shower first…'_ Her eyes returned to the suggestive photo still displayed on the screen and pressed Save Image. Did Lilly truly know how beautiful she was?

Robbie glanced back at the road in front of him. He was well aware of what the look on his daughter's face meant. Therefore, he wanted to ignore it as much as humanly possible.

….

"Excellent work you two," Mr. Rolands exclaimed. "And thank you, Celeste, for doing this."

"My pleasure, Mr. Rolands." She shook his hand. "Lilly and Tim were a pleasure to work with."

Lilly smiled; still on a high that she just did her very first photo shoot. "Man, that was so much fun," she gushed to Tim.

"Definitely." Tim grinned. "Plus we get to keep some of this stuff."

"Which I love!" Lilly looked down at the pair of dark blue fitted jeans she was currently wearing. "These are _so _comfortable."

Tim let out a slow breath, keeping his eyes on the back of Lilly's jeans. "Y-Yup… Lots of great clothes." Clearing his throat, Tim slung his backpack over his left shoulder. "So, um…I'll see you later?"

Lilly grabbed her bag as well. "Yeah, see ya around, Tim." She then turned to head out the door, not noticing Tim ogling her the whole time.

Seeing her mother waiting for her outside in the car brought a smile to Lilly's face. "Hey, Mom!" she said before opening the passenger side door.

"Hi, sweetie. How'd it go today?" Heather asked, pulling away from her parking space.

"Good." She nodded. "Except for Tim constantly flirting with me. He knows I'm dating… Why does he bother?"

"Because he's a boy, Lilly. They never take hints." They each shared a laugh. "Just ignore it, dear. Let's just head home so you can get ready for your dinner date."

"Sounds good." Smiling, Lilly leaned back in her seat, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the somewhat short ride home.

….

"Dad, let's go!" Miley called up the stairs. "Lilly will be expecting us soon!"

"Chill, Miles." He chuckled, finally making his way down the staircase. "I had to make sure my tie matched."

"You look fine," she assured. "Now come on. I'm anxious to know why you wanted to take us out." Grabbing her father's hand, Miley led the way to the main door.

"Can't I just take the two of you out to be nice? What if I don't have a reason?" Robbie teased, unlocking his car.

Miley laughed, saying "Good one, daddy" before hopping into the car once again.

"Kids…" Robbie mumbled to himself and then got into the drivers seat. Then the two of them drove the short distance to Lilly's house. It only took them a couple of minutes to get there and park in the driveway. "All right, bud, go get her." He smiled.

"I'll be quick." In one swift movement, Miley was out of the car and gracefully walking up the path to the stairs. Miley smoothed out her dress and then knocked gently on the door. She waited patiently for a few seconds before the door opened, revealing Lilly. Miley's mouth gaped open at the very sight. "…Wow."

Lilly blushed. "It's not too much?"

"It's prefect." Miley paid extra attention to the way Lilly's dark blue dress clung to every curve nicely and flowed freely at the knees. It had spaghetti straps which suited Lilly perfectly. Miley especially loved that Lilly was wearing her _Liley _necklace Jackson had given them and the ring she had given her months ago.

"You look amazing," Lilly commented, looking over her lover as well. Black had always looked great on Miley, but there was something about her in that little black dress that drove the blonde crazy. Linking hands and heading towards the car, Lilly leaned in closer to Miley. "Like my picture I sent you earlier?" she whispered with a devilish smirk.

"God yes," Miley nearly moaned out. She then opened the back car door for Lilly, watching as she got in and followed shortly after. With her arm securely around the blonde's shoulders, Miley glanced up to meet her father's eyes in the rearview mirror. "Where to, old man?" She smiled.

"It's a surprise, darlin'," replied Robbie. "One of the many surprises that I have in store for you."

"Ohh, intriguing." She turned to face Lilly with a smile. Since her Dad had the radio on, Miley felt safe leaning in to whisper in Lilly's ear. "So, are you still wearing that sexy black bra?"

"Maybe," Lilly slyly replied, tracing her fingers up Miley's thigh.

Checking to make sure her father wasn't watching, Miley slowly crept her right hand up the outside of Lilly's dress. "Seems kind of tricky with this dress on."

Lilly chuckled. "It's strapless," she whispered hotly against Miley's slightly parted lips.

Miley locked her lips with her girlfriend's right as Robbie glanced up at the rearview mirror; he cleared his throat. "Hey you two… I'm still in here."

"I was just kissing her, daddy," the brunette innocently informed.

"Mhmm… Just keep things simple. We'll be at the restaurant soon."

Rolling her eyes, Miley settled on cuddling up against Lilly. She smiled while watching Lilly's fingers lovingly play with her own. Today had been a great day for Miley so far and she didn't see that changing at all any time soon. Sighing in contentment, Miley closed her eyes and took in the feel of Lilly's warm body pressed against hers as they all continued their journey to the restaurant. She was happy.

….

The Sage Room had a comfortable setting so Miley, Lilly, and Robbie Ray were all able to eat in peace. There had been a few polite people who had asked Miley for photos and autographs and went right back to their tables. Now the group was left to enjoy their evening together.

Robbie had ordered the Porcini Cajun Cousted New York Black angus with Port Glaze. Miley got the Ravioli filled with spinach and Ricotta in a Basil Pesto sauce. Lilly, who was thrilled they were at an Italian restaurant, ordered the Chicken Breast Diablo with melted mozzarella. For drinks Robbie ordered himself a glass of wine and sparkling cider for the girls.

"This place is outstanding," Lilly commented after another bite of her chicken breast.

"Glad you like it." Robbie smiled. "How's your food, Miles?"

"Wonderful," Miley replied and then took another forkful of food into her mouth.

"That's good." Robbie took a sip of wine before continuing. "So, there's a reason why I took you girls out tonight…"

Lilly and Miley both looked up at him. "And…?" Miley slowly asked, a smile making its way to her lips.

"Well, there are a couple of things… First, I have some great news about your album"—

"Ohh, like what?" Miley beamed, nearly bouncing in anticipation.

Robbie wasn't able to hold back his own excited smile. "Well…I got a call from John Michael Montgomery's manager a little while back and he told me that Mr. Montgomery was very impressed with your performance of his song you did at the charity concert. To make a long story short, he wants you to put it on your album."

Miley blinked.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly smiled brightly, facing her girlfriend. "That's awesome!"

"Y-Yeah, I…um…wow…"

"You all right, bud?" Robbie chuckled at the shocked expression written across Miley's face.

"I-I think so." She let out a puff of air with a stunned smile on her face. "He really wants _me _to sing _his _song on _my _album?"

"He really does. They were really impressed, Miles." He smiled proudly at her.

"I know I loved it," Lilly lovingly spoke, getting a warm smile in return.

"Okay, okay, before you two get all…mushy…there's something else I would like to share."

"What's that, daddy?" The girls linked hands underneath the table.

"I was thinking that sometime during Christmas vacation Lilly could come with us to Tennessee for a while. I already talked to your mother about the idea, Lilly."

Lilly was nearly speechless. "…You want me to go to Tennessee with you guys?"

"Of course," Robbie replied honestly. "Besides, my mother is dying to meet you. She wants to make sure you're fit to date her granddaughter."

Miley laughed to herself at Lilly's obvious nervousness. "Don't worry, Lils. Mamaw's a sweetheart once you get to know her. I know she'll like you."

"Gosh I hope so." Lilly breathed, wiping her hands onto her napkin.

"Trust me… There's too much to like about you." Smiling, the brunette leaned in for a chaste, reassuring kiss.

Robbie found his dinner rather interesting at that moment. "Well, my Mom was the one who talked some sense into me about the two of you being together…"

Miley glanced up at her father; stunned. "Really? When did Mamaw talk to you about us?"

"Before I handed down your mother's ring." He smiled at the girls wholeheartedly.

Standing up, Miley walked around the table to embrace her father in a hug. "Thanks, daddy," she whispered.

"Ah, no need to thank me, bud. Save all that for your Mamaw," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah." After kissing him on the cheek, Miley returned to her seat next to Lilly. "I can't wait for you to meet her, Lils."

"I'm still a little nervous about it," she shyly confessed.

"Don't be so nervous, Lilly," Robbie spoke up. "I was just kidding around about her wantin' to make sure you were fit to date Miley. She'd just really like to meet ya."

Lilly slowly nodded her head, feeling slightly uneasy about the thought of Miley's grandmother ending up not liking her. Hopefully she would…

Deciding to change the subject, Robbie asked, "So, anyone up for dessert?" This seemed to be the right thing to say as both of the girls' eyes lit up. In fact, everything seemed right. The only thing that didn't, in Robbie's eyes, was the way the girls kept looking at each other. Shrugging it off for now, he settled on enjoying his time by finishing their meals and then ordering a very delectable dessert.

….

Lilly's lips glided over Miley's so effortlessly as they stood on her front porch; fronts pressed softly together. She was being dropped off and Miley insisted on walking her to the door, which she never argued about. This moment would be absolutely perfect if she knew they weren't being watched by Miley's father. Lilly opened her eyes long enough to confirm her suspicions were correct. Mr. Stewart was watching. "Miles…" she whispered against the brunette's wet lips.

"Shh…" Miley hushed before continuing the innocent kissing.

Laughing quietly to herself, Lilly pulled back. "Your dad is giving me the eye from the car."

"He told me I had five minutes. It's been two. He'll deal."

"I just wish you could stay," Lilly responded while draping her arms over Miley's shoulders. "I was really hoping you could see my new bra up close and personal," she whispered seductively.

Miley licked her lips, nearly moaning. "I was really hoping the same thing, believe me. Something tells me that Dad could sense that, though…"

"Well, you do get this cute look in your eyes when you're horny…"

"Lilly!" Miley gasped, blushing furiously.

"Sorry." The blonde laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm fairly certain I'm the only one who notices that _look_."

"You better be… Now, how about we continue where we left off?" Miley asked, leaning in closer to her girlfriend's lips.

Lilly chose to respond by melting her lips together with Miley's once again. To their displeasure this didn't last long due to the sudden sound of Robbie honking the car horn. "I want to make love to you so badly…" she whispered.

"Don't do this to me." Miley's knees buckled at the feel of Lilly's tongue gliding over the space below her right ear and finally taking her earlobe between her teeth. Miley's fingernails dug into Lilly's back, letting out a soft moan. "Y-You know I c-can't stay," she rasped out.

"I can't help myself…" Giving one last lick, Lilly reluctantly pulled back. "You are pretty irresistible, Miss Stewart." She smiled sweetly.

"As are you my dear." Their lips touched briefly, quickly followed by another honk of the car by her father. Miley let out a sigh. "I have to go…"

Blue eyes locked together and Lilly could feel her heart grow heavy at the thought of Miley leaving for the night. "I hate falling asleep without you," she confessed, her voice deep with emotion.

"Ask your mom if I can spend the night soon because I hate it too." Offering a genuine smile, Miley gave one last kiss goodnight. "I love you, Lilly."

"I love you too, Miley." Pulling Miley closer, Lilly was able to bury her face into the crook of her neck. "Tell your dad thanks for inviting me to go to Tennessee with you."

"Only if you tell your mom thanks for letting you come with us." Miley breathed in the wonderful scent that was purely Lilly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Let's try for bright and early. I want to spend as much time with you as I can," Lilly insisted.

"Deal." After placing a light kiss to the blonde's forehead, Miley finally stepped back to leave. "I'll miss you tonight."

With a smile still in place, Lilly opened the front door. "I'll miss you, too… Goodnight, Miles."

Miley waited until the door clicked shut before she slowly made her way back to her father's car. Her eyes never left the Truscott home, even as Robbie backed out of the driveway. A sigh escaped her lips.

"What's wrong, bud? Did you have fun tonight?" Robbie asked in concern.

"Yeah…" She turned her head to face him better. "I just hate not being with Lilly at night. I know it's not something you want to hear, but…I don't sleep well without her…"

Robbie cringed. "Sorry, Miley, but you two are still kids. Surely you know you can't _be _together every night, right?"

"Why not? We'll be seventeen soon. Plus, it's not like she can get me pregnant"—

"Hey now… We don't need to talk about that."

"Why?" Miley questioned. "I love her, daddy."

"I know you do, bud." His voice softened. "Just understand that I don't need to know what the two of you do together. The looks you kept giving her tonight made me think that you should sleep alone in your bed tonight." After receiving no reply he continued. "I'm not trying to argue about the subject, Miley."

She nodded, resting her head against the car window. "Sleeping with Lilly isn't all about sex though, Dad… I feel safe with her next to me. Didn't you feel that way with Mom?"

Air caught in Robbie Ray's throat. "…Yeah," he replied after a couple of seconds. "I did."

Miley smiled sadly. "Dad, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's all right." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I get how you feel, but it's like I said… You're still a kid. It'll be a while before you can spend every single night together with her."

Miley knew she wasn't going to get anywhere on this debate so she decided to let it drop for now. "Fine… I'm just glad you want her to come to Tennessee with us. She really appreciates it you know."

"That's good. I figured she would like to see where you grew up."

"I can't wait." Miley was now beaming with excitement. Sure it would be a while before the trip happened but nothing could stop the brunette from looking forward to it. Having Lilly in Tennessee would be a great step in their relationship. Plus, no one could stop Miley from holding Lilly in her arms every night they would be there. That was the one thing Miley was looking forward to the most. Christmas vacation was going to be amazing. She could just feel it.

….

**I apologize if this chapter was a little choppy. I'm thinking things will pick up more after this. I might jump to where it's closer to Miley's birthday for the next chapter. I need to get things going on this story. It was posted like a year ago ( a little more) and I've gotten hardly anywhere on it :( Also, I'll be working on the next chapter to Here Without You, Miley. That story has been flowly way more smoothly for me. Still takes a while to write, but I just want to make sure it's done right :)**

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to bed now cos it's like 2:30 in the morning :p**

**Leave your thoughts! :)**


	9. Author's Note

**- Author's Note -**

**Hey everyone. Sorry this is just an author's note. Never thought I'd ever have to write one of these as a "chapter" itself, but here I am.**

**I am still working on this story. I promise. I've been really lost on it for a while and I've been really caught up in my other story (Here Without You, Miley). I'm done with this semester of school so maybe I'll have more time to work on it now that summer is here. I wish I could say it'll be up soon, I just don't want to make that promise yet. Plus I feel like I might have lost readers for this story by now anyways. Hopefully I haven't :-/**

**Just know that I WILL continue this. I have the next chapter started and I'll be working very hard to get it done. It would make me feel better if I knew if you all are still interested in another update for this. It would help a lot, I'm sure, knowing this.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Hope I hear from you all on whether or not I should hurry this up more. **

**~AlvinFan07**


	10. Halloween Night

**Hey everyone :) First off, I need to say thank you to everyone who responded to my AN. That really did help me out of the writers block that had taken over me. I still feel this chapter is a little choppy, but it does help lead me to where I wanna go with this story. It's been too long since I've updated this, and even I had to go back and re-read things. Anyways, thank you again for all the responses and hopefully I'll hear from all of you again on this chapter :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Halloween Night

Mikayla sipped at her steaming cup of coffee she had ordered at a nearby Starbuck's while she wondered around town aimlessly. A black journal lay out on the table in front of her and she tapped the tip of her pen against it in thought. With everything that has been going on lately, all the ridiculous rumors, the brunette's thoughts ran wild and Mikayla was sure that there was a song out of all this somewhere in her mind. There just had to be.

Ringing startled Mikayla out of her thoughts and, without checking to see who had been calling, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Mikayla, it's Miley."

Mikayla's eyes widened. "Miley? Um…what's up?"

"I just got to L.A. and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to pick up my Halloween costume," explained Miley cheerfully.

"You're just now getting your costume?" Mikayla chuckled. "_Today _is Halloween."

"For your information I had it specially ordered," Miley replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I didn't want anyone else to get the same costume as me."

"You're such a diva," she joked back.

"Hey, it's to surprise Lilly. Anyways, do you want to come with or not? I wouldn't mind the company."

"Yeah, sure. I'm at Starbucks. You know, the one closest to the studio," Mikayla informed.

"Cool. See ya there in a lil while then."

"Yeah. Bye…" Mikayla waited until the line went dead to hang up and a bright smile reached her features. Her eyes glanced down at her journal and she wrote out a few lines which eventually grew into something while she waited for Miley's arrival.

…

Surprisingly to her, Miley was able to catch a parking space near Starbucks when someone else pulled out once she got there. Granted she wouldn't be here long, but it was still convenient. Walking up to the coffee house, Miley saw Mikayla through the window and hurried up. She had to pick up her costume as soon as possible.

"Hey, Mikayla," Miley greeted with a smile.

Mikayla glanced up from her cell phone and smiled. "Hey." She couldn't help but notice Miley's outfit; brown leather cowboy boots, denim shorts, and a plain black v-neck shirt.

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Ready to go?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry…" Mikayla bowed her head to hide her flushed face. _'What's wrong with me?' _Once she had her things gathered together she rose to her feet. "Guess I'm just worn out."

"I get that," Miley commented as the two girls made their way out to Miley's dad's car. "Working on an album can do that."

"It sure can." Just then Mikayla took notice of the car Miley was getting into. "Whoa! This is your car?"

"No…" Miley frowned. "It's my Dad's. But I swear I've been using it a lot more than he has lately."

"Nice," the Latina girl laughed out. She quickly opened the front passenger door and then buckled up. "So where are we getting your costume from?"

"Well, I had them ship it to the studio so people wouldn't get all suspicious, but it's originally from that huge costume shop downtown," explained the brunette as she slowly moved through traffic.

"Nice." Mikayla nodded. "Are you going to a big Halloween party tonight?"

Miley shook her head. "Nah… My friend Oliver is having a small party at his house. It's going to be me, Lilly, him, and his girlfriend Allison. I didn't think it would be smart to go out to a big party with the costume I got."

"Okay, now I'm _really _curious." They both shared a laugh.

"No worries, you'll see it soon enough. I just can't wait for Lilly to see it." She smirked.

"Speaking of, is that why she's not here with you instead? It's a surprise?"

"That and she's working right now. She won't let me see her costume yet either."

Mikayla smiled and leaned back in her seat. "You know, I'm really glad you two are still good with all these silly rumors going around."

"Trust me, so am I. Lilly's stayed positive about all this. She's amazing." Miley let out a dreamy sigh.

"Yeah… Sounds like it." An unfamiliar flair of….something….bubbled up in Mikayla's gut and she turned to look outside the car window. She was really getting annoyed with herself lately.

…

Down at the Seaview pier, Lilly rode up and down the halfpipe as several photographers for the company took shots of the talented athlete. Tim watched, completely amazed, as his beautiful blonde haired co-worker did one trick after another. Today she was wearing shorts and a white t-shirt with the company logo printed on the front. She. Looked. _Good_.

Mr. Rolands was beaming. "Excellent, Lilly! You can take a break now!" He then turned to Tim. "That girl's got serious talent."

Tim watched Lilly climb down from the top of the pipe. "She sure does…"

Lilly finally got over to her boss and Tim and then unclipped her helmet. "Did I do all right?" she asked, catching her breath in the process.

"Better than all right! You were outstanding!" Rolands took a quick look at his chart before turning to his two stars. "Okay, next we're going down to the beach to model off our surf and swim wear. You two can head inside to change and cool off. We'll meet down there in twenty minutes."

Tim's eyes widened. "Um…swimsuits?"

"That's what most people wear when they surf, Timmy," Lilly joked as she walked by him to head inside the building.

A smile formed on his face by the little nickname before nervousness hit him again. Taking in a deep breath, Tim stuck his hands into his pants pockets and slowly followed Lilly.

Tim finished getting changed way before Lilly and now he was occupying himself by admiring the surfboard he got to hold for the photoshoot. This new company had a lot of cool stuff and he was thrilled to be able to get a lot of it for free. Although, he found in highly unlikely to get this board for free…

"Right on time, Truscott," Rolands suddenly said, gaining Tim's attention.

Looking up, Tim saw Lilly approaching clad in a sea green two piece with the company logo printed on the left cup… Not that he was looking. "Wow," he breathed out. Her hair was down, fixed up with soft curls and she was absolutely stunning. But, as Tim always had to remind himself, Lilly was _taken._

Unease settled in Lilly's stomach when she took her place next to Tim. The way he kept looking at her bothered her and now she felt uncomfortable in the bikini she was wearing. She wanted Miley to be with her right now.

"All right, let's make some magic happen!" the photographer shouted enthusiastically. "Lilly, you stand right next to Tim and rest your left elbow on his shoulder while placing your right hand on your hip. Good! And Tim…hold the surfboard up and put your free hand around Lilly's waist."

Both teens did as they were told and Tim's hand was nearly sweating by the time it made its way to Lilly's bare waist. _This _could be a lot of fun. Lilly, on the other hand, wanted this part of the photoshoot to end.

This photo session only lasted about an hour and it was one of the best hours of Tim's life. He ran into a problem, though… He really _wanted _Lilly. Uncomfortably so. Turning his head, Tim saw Lilly drinking from a water bottle as she headed back over in his general direction.

"I can't wait to get going. I have a Halloween party to get to," Lilly said.

"Well, I'm having fun," Tim replied with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah…about that." Lilly cleared her throat. "I thought I made it clear that I have a girlfriend."

Tim held his hands up in defense. "I know, I know. Just understand that I can't help my body's reaction when I see you."

"Well you should!" Lilly nearly shouted. "Look, you seem like a cool guy and I would love to be friends, but if you're going to be hitting on me then forget it."

"Whoa, wait," he panicked. "I'm sorry, Lilly, but… God…" Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "You're really attractive. I just can't help it…"

Lilly was too upset to say anything and luckily for her, and probably for Tim as well, the photographer called it a day. Rolling her eyes, the irritated blonde turned so she could head back inside to change. Unfortunately she wasn't lucky enough to escape that easily.

"Lilly, come on, wait up!" Tim hollered after her.

"I really don't have time for this," she replied without turning to face him.

"Come on, I said I was sorry." Not getting a response, Tim sped up so he could walk backwards in front of the blonde. "It's like I said, I can't help being attracted to you. Plus, I didn't mean to make you so uncomfortable. You can blame it on me being a stupid typical guy."

Stopping in her steps, Lilly looked Tim right in the eyes. "If you truly are sorry then I'll forgive you… Just don't let this become a habit. I'm happy with Miley and nothing's going to change that. Okay?"

"All right." He sighed. "I'll try my best. That's all I can promise."

Lilly shook her head. "Whatever. I need to go… I'll see you later." She then turned, not giving him another chance to talk, and walked into the building.

…

"That, my friend, is like the sluttiest thing you've ever owned," Mikayla laughed out as the two girls walked out of the studio.

"Considering I don't own anything slutty, then yes, yes it is." Miley smiled as she glanced at the garment bag that was protecting her costume.

"Lilly's going to flip." Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Mikayla spotted several paparazzi heading towards them. "Damnit…"

It didn't take Miley long to notice what Mikayla was referring to. "Great… I wonder what they'll say about us this time."

"My bet is on us sneaking around again."

Miley sighed, knowing the other brunette girl was right. "Let's try to get to the car. Quickly."

With their best efforts, the girls made a mad dash to the car, barely missing the questions that were thrown at each of them. Cameras flashed all around them while they buckled up. "They're surrounding us… How are we going to get away?" Mikayla asked.

"Oh, they'll move. Trust me." Miley proved her point by reving the engine and lightly letting off the break. Seeing the press and media members jump back amused Mikayla and Miley and soon enough, Miley was free to drive off.

"That was awesome!"

Miley laughed. "Thank you. I'm getting sick of everyone spreading those rumors about us. I was determined to get away from them."

"Yeah… Hey, um, do you have time to drop me off at my place instead of Starbucks?"

"Sure. Yeah, I could do that. Just point the way."

"Thanks." Mikayla smiled. "I want to try and avoid having anyone catching up with me on the way home."

"Good plan. What I don't get is why everyone thinks you'd even want to date me. At no point have you even said you were into girls or anything like that."

"Yeah, people like jumping to conclusions… Once you get your picture taken with someone, though, then you're automatically dating," Mikayla voiced.

"Very true." A moment of silence passed and Miley took that as an opportunity to turn some music on. For once this wasn't an awkward silence. Just two friends enjoying each other's company. Now this was what Miley wanted. No more drama between her and Mikayla.

…

"Thanks again for dropping me off," Mikayla kindly thanked once Miley pulled up at the security gate of her house.

"No problem. This was fun." Miley smiled.

"Definitely…" Mikayla looked down at her hands before saying, "I never really hang out with anyone my age. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for giving me a chance…" Leaving her emotions open like that always left Mikayla nervous, but when Miley leaned in for a hug, she no longer felt lonely. She finally had a friend.

"Well, I'm glad we can be friends. I'll see you around then?"

Mikayla nodded. "For sure." Unbuckling her seatbelt, she got out of the car and then waved at Miley as she drove off. A smile was in place whilst Mikayla entered in the security code so she could get inside. This really had been a wonderful afternoon.

Across the street, a man rolled up his car window and carefully placed his high tech camera back into its case. He had followed the girls all the way over here and had gotten some great shots. Anything involving those two were hot in the media world. Laughing lightly to himself, he finally drove away.

…

Evening finally arrived and Oliver bustled around his living room preparing for his very small Halloween party. Allison was with him to help set things up and he was more than happy to have her there. "You didn't have to come early to help, you know." He smiled.

"Shush, you know I love hanging out with you." Allison returned a smile.

"Good," he happily replied. "I sure as hell love hanging out with you, too."

"Really?" Smiling coyly now, Allison slowly walked over to her boyfriend. "Exactly how much do you love it?"

"_So _much," he nearly growled and then connected his lips with hers. Allison surprised him by lightly tracing her tongue across his lips and he more than gladly opened his mouth for her. Oliver's heart raced when Allison ran her hands through his hair and her body pressed into his.

"Truscott has arrived!" Lilly shouted upon entering the house.

Allison and Oliver jumped apart. "Hey, look, Lilly's here!" she practically shouted in surprise.

Lilly's eyes widened. "Ooops… Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt something." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Oliver let out a nervous laugh. "Nah, it's…it's all right, Lil. Um, where's Miley?" he asked, hoping to change the subject."

"Oh, she's on her way. She also said we can change into our costumes now instead of waiting for her to show up. I can't wait to see her costume!" Lilly grinned.

"What are you going to dress up as?" asked Allison.

"You'll see." Lilly gripped her duffle bag tighter. "I'll be up in the guest room changing."

"Sounds good." The two love birds watched Lilly disappear up the stairs and Oliver looked sheepishly over at his girlfriend. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about it… We should get changed too. I hope you'll like my outfit." She winked.

"Trust me, I'm sure I will."

When Allison entered the downstairs bathroom Oliver made a mad dash up to his bedroom. His costume wasn't much, but he was really excited to see Allison's. This was going to be a fun night.

Minutes later Oliver met up with Allison downstairs in their costumes. Oliver gulped at the very sight of her. "Oh wow…"

Allison was dressed as a cat; wearing black jeans, black flats, a long sleeved black shirt, cat ears, and a mask over her eyes. A light blush made its way to her face from the attention she was getting from Oliver. "So, I take it you like it?"

"I-I-I love it." He gulped.

She laughed. "I love yours, too. You make a sexy pirate."

Oliver playfully puffed out his chest. "Thank you, my love."

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, followed by thumping from Lilly racing down the stairs. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" Lilly then swung the door open to greet her girlfriend but froze. Words failed her and only a high pitched squeak came out.

Miley was wearing leather pants with a tight leather vest that covered her breasts with black wings that attached to the back. Her hair was wild and red lipstick stained her plump lips along with black eyeliner and natural eye shadow. She was _hot_.

"Still there, Lils?" Miley laughed, leaning her right side against the door frame.

"…I think I just had a mental orgasm," the blonde stated seriously.

Miley's smile grew and she took time to admire Lilly's outfit. She was wearing a country styled sundress, brown leather cowboy boots, and a light straw hat. "Damn…" Miley licked her lips. Their eyes locked in a lustful gaze for long moments; momentarily forgetting there were two other people in the room with them.

"Um…guys?" Oliver hesitantly said to his friends. "Please don't have sex in my doorway."

Lilly slowly turned her head to send Oliver a glare. "Excuse me, we were having a moment."

"Yeah," Miley agreed, making her way inside the house fully. "A rather good one, too, if you ask me."

"Don't care." He laughed, lacing his fingers together with Allison's. "There are just some things that should be kept, well…private."

"Oh please," Lilly huffed. "I find it hard to believe that a guy wouldn't like seeing two girls do stuff together."

Oliver smiled. "Even if I did want to before, I don't anymore. I'm happy with my girl." He finished that statement by lightly kissing Allison on the cheek.

"Aww," Miley cooed while she and Lilly stood next to the loveseat in the living room, causing Allison to blush.

"Can we please just start watching some movies now?" she requested as she buried her face into Oliver's chest.

"Yes!" Lilly pumped a fist into the air. "Miley and I get the loveseat!"

"Good," replied Oliver. "You're out of eyesight that way."

"Oh, shut up," Miley laughed out and tugged Lilly onto the seat with her. "I think I have a bit more class than that."

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned the television on so he could set up the movie. Although, seeing what was on the TV froze his actions. "Hey, Miley? Is that you and Mikayla?"

Upon hearing this, Miley and Lilly broke the kiss they had been sharing to turn their attention towards the TV. Miley let out an annoyed sigh at what she saw. "You have got to be kidding me… That happened a couple hours ago and it's _already _on the news?"

Lilly's eyebrows furrowed as she watched. Everyone remained silent so they could see what the latest gossip was.

_"Earlier today Miley Stewart was spotted with up and coming artist Mikayla again and the two were quick to escape the press. Miley was holding what appeared to be hidden clothes and neither would answer any questions. Seems like they have a lot more to hide than the public may think…"_

Oliver quickly changed the channel and turned the DVD player on. "That's enough of that bullshit. Just ignore it, Miley."

"What the hell was _that _suppose to mean?" Miley blurted out, completely ignoring Oliver's suggestion. "I protect my costume and get accused of hiding something with Mikayla?"

"Miles, don't stress about it," Lilly soothed. "Remember, the media makes a big deal out of every little thing."

"I know…" she sighed, placing her hand on Lilly's thigh. "I'm just so sick of all this crap."

"Me too." Lilly leaned in to press her lips against Miley's. Allison and Oliver were occupied by cuddling on the couch watching the movie trailers so she found it safe to deepen the kiss. "I'll help you forget about things," she hotly whispered against the brunette's ear.

Miley's breathing hitched at the feel of Lilly's tongue lightly tracing her earlobe before taking it into her mouth. "N-No," she struggled out. "Not…Not in front of th-them."

"Oh come on," teased Lilly. "They don't need to know. We can practice being quiet."

"You know darn well that I can't be quiet." Both girls smiled before sharing a lighter kiss. "Let's just try to watch the movie for now. Besides…you'll bend my wings." Lilly rolled her eyes, making Miley laugh. "What are you supposed to be anyways, Lils?"

"A cowgirl, duh." She smiled. "You like?"

"Very much." Miley made her point by eyeing Lilly's legs and licking her lips. "You do look like someone, though…"

"Who?" Lilly continued to keep her voice low so she and Miley wouldn't disturb their friends.

Smirking, Miley answered, "Carrie Underwood."

"What?" Lilly said more loudly.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Oliver casually asked.

"Miley says that I look like Carrie Underwood," the blonde informed.

Now Oliver and Allison turned to look over at the two. "Ya know, you really do look like her!" Allison grinned. "I knew you reminded me of _someone_. Thanks, Miley."

"Told ya," Miley said to her girlfriend with a smirk.

"I do not look like Carrie Underwood… Do I?" Lilly glanced around with curious eyes.

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Honey, it's not a bad thing. Carrie Underwood is absolutely gorgeous," Miley added.

Lilly slowly turned her head to face her lover. "…Excuse me?" She almost laughed when Miley's eyes widened. Almost.

"I-I mean that, uh…well… You're obviously prettier!" the brunette panicked.

"It's so cute when you stutter." Lilly smirked. When she saw Miley visibly relax, she leaned in for a slow, deep kiss.

Oliver rolled his eyes, laughing to himself, and turned back to the movie. "Told you they're dorks," he quietly said to Allison.

"Nah," she disagreed, snuggling closer to him. "They're cute together."

Yes, but…" he tilted his head to kiss her, "we're cuter."

"Can't argue with that," she replied before continuing to kiss him.

Several movies in, Miley was practically straddling Lilly's lap while their make-out turned more and more heated. As much as she tried to control herself, Miley couldn't resist Lilly's flirting. She was really glad they were out of eye sight just as Oliver had said. It was the moans that Miley was worried about. "Lils," she whispered, panting for air.

"I want you," Lilly replied while assaulting Miley's neck.

"I-I know," she moaned out, arching her head back to give Lilly more access.

"Let's sneak outside for a bit." The blonde traced her fingertips along the skin that Miley's costume didn't cover and looked her in the eyes. They were dark with desire and Lilly was sure that hers matched that look. "I know how to get you off fast."

"Right back at ya." Pecking Lilly on the lips, Miley fumbled off her girlfriend and helped her to her feet. "Hey, um, guys? Lilly and I are going outside to…get some fresh air."

"Okay, sounds good," Oliver replied, waving them off, too busy kissing and cuddling with his girl.

Pulling Miley by the arm, Lilly swung the door open and was quick to push Miley up against the side of the house. "Now you're all mine." She smirked.

"You really wanna fool around on Oliver's front porch?" Miley asked through a laugh.

"Sure! Why not? There's a ton of privacy hedges and stuff. Now…where was I?"

"Right here…" Miley took Lilly's hand and placed it on her left breast as they continued on with their kissing.

Parked on the sidewalk was a black Camaro which held two very bored photographers for a popular gossip magazine company. The guy in the passenger seat looked over once he thought he saw movement and a sleazy smile appeared on his gruff face. "Hey, Steve, wake up," he said, slapping his buddy's arm hard. "I think I saw Stewart."

Steve rubbed his eyes open. "About damn time."

"I told you it'd be worth it to follow her car. Let's get closer."

Together the two men grabbed their cameras and quietly shut the car doors behind them. As swiftly as they could, they made their way to the bushes and was amazed at what they saw. "Damn…"

"No kidding." Steve smiled. "We hit the jackpot, Ryan."

"We can't get anything too graphic," he whisper-yelled. "They're both under-age."

"Since when did you become such a pussy?"

"Since we'd get fired if the magazine gets sued! Just get pics of them groping each other. No rules against that."

"All right, fine. Hurry up before we miss anything." Nodding at each other, they held up their cameras and started taking pictures of a very extreme make-out session that was displayed in front of them.

Lilly gripped onto Miley's shoulders within minutes while she moved in rhythm with the brunette's hand. "G-God!" she gasped and buried her face into Miley's neck to keep her breathing under control.

The fact that Lilly was wearing a dress made this situation so much easier and it turned Miley on more than she could say. "Oh, Lilly…" she breathed; inhaling the scent of lilacs radiating from Lilly's hair. All too soon, though, Lilly's body stiffened and muffled cries of pleasure vibrated against the skin of Miley's neck. The mere feeling of that made Miley do the same. "Oh, God," she rasped out. "I love you so much…"

"I…I love you…too…" Taking in deep breaths of air, Lilly found the strength to lift her head up again. "Let me make you feel this good now."

"Can we go inside? I don't want to take my pants off outside…"

Lilly giggled, pecking Miley's lips. "Upstairs bathroom?"

"Perfect." Miley wrapped an arm around Lilly's waist and then the two of them headed back inside while floating on cloud nine. Little did the girls know that two men from the paparazzi just witnessed a moment that was meant to stay private between the two of them. Neither of them saw as two dark figures darted from the bushes and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Lots of media drama for Miley :p Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I feel like I can finally get to where I need to go from now on. I'll get my other story updated as soon as I can as well. Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts :)**

**P.S. I'm too tired to read through this. So if you see any big errors, please let me know. Thanks.**


	11. Birthday Week Disaster

**Another update? Yes indeed :)**

**Sorry, again, for taking so long with my writing. In my other story update, I explained that I've been super busy these past few months and now with school that makes things worse. I am plugging away at my stories whenever I find the time, so no worries there. I'm not giving up on these. Although, the last update for this story only got 4 reviews... Where's the love? lol.**

**There's on thing I need to explain for this. I have set Lilly's birthday in November, before Miley's. It's going to be the 10th. I did this only because I realized in "This Is The Life" that Lilly drove them to the cabin when they first started becoming friends. If she hadn't had her birthday yet then she wouldn't have been able to do that...so yeah, lol. That's why I did this. No bid deal, right?**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! Hope you enjoy it and Please let me know what you think. I try not to sound like a review addict, but they are nice... ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 – Birthday Week Disaster

_**November 5**_

The cafeteria was filled with hungry students but Lilly was still able to find a secluded empty table to sit at. She was currently writing in a notebook, brainstorming ideas for Miley's seventeenth birthday. It was only three weeks away, about, so she was slightly nervous that she wouldn't be able to think of anything amazing on time. A sigh escaped her lips when her mind started to wonder and suddenly Lilly found herself drawing several small hearts around Miley's name. She couldn't help but smile.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Lilly nearly jumped out of her skin. "Miley!" she yelped, quickly picking up her notebook in an attempt to hide her ideas. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Miley chuckled, removing her hand from her mouth. "Not my fault you were so engrossed in that thing." Miley then took a seat next to her girlfriend who still had the notebook pressed against her chest. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all," Lilly replied with an innocent smile.

"Come on, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" For good measures, Miley tilted her head to the side, batting her eyelashes.

"Please don't give me that cute look…" pleaded Lilly.

"Then tell me what you're up to," Miley laughed out.

"No can do, sweetheart." Lilly's eyes widened when Miley lunged forward at her; wrapping her arms around her. "Miles!"

Lilly's laughter had always been contagious so Miley wasn't surprised when she, herself, started laughing harder. "Then tell me!" she giggled out as she tickled the blonde's sides.

"N-No!" Lilly wiggled desperately, trying to escape her girlfriend's ticklish grasp. With no such luck, Lilly dove onto the table top but, as usual, Miley was quick to catch her.

"No so fast, missy." Miley pressed her body against Lilly's to prevent the blonde from moving, causing each of them to laugh as Lilly continued trying to escape.

Lilly finally gave up the struggle after several moments. "Fine! I surrender!" She smiled, completely out of breath.

"Now that's more like it." Miley then got up and grabbed Lilly's hips to help her up.

"Well, it was _supposed _to be a surprise, but… I've been writing down ideas of what I want to do for your birthday…"

Miley's face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have made you tell me…"

"It's okay," Lilly reassured. "It's not like I told you _what _the ideas were."

"True… But I still feel bad." Taking a small step forward, Miley wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Your birthday is in five days, though."

"I know, it's just…we didn't know each other all that well on your last birthday and I really want this one to be amazing," reasoned Lilly.

"That's really sweet, Lilly." Miley smiled. "Just remember that I hadn't met you until after your birthday last year. Therefore, I want more than anything to make yours outstanding."

"Trust me, it will be." Lilly closed that statement by pressing her lips to Miley's.

"All right, we get to see some live action!" laughed a guy from one table over.

Miley turned her attention to the next table to see the obnoxious guy in her music class Collin, along with Gabe and a bunch of other jocks smirking at them. "Can't you guys grow up?"

"Hey, it's not our fault you two love public display of affection," Gabe commented with a smirk.

"In fact, we appreciate it," Collin added, winking at Miley.

Lilly glared at him. "Whatever you guys are talking about, knock it off!" Not giving them a chance to respond, Lilly gently grabbed Miley's wrist and led them away from the group of boys.

"Do you have _any _idea what that was about?" Miley confusingly asked once they exited the cafeteria.

"No." Lilly shook her head. "They're probably just being guys. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I don't know…" Miley was skeptical but really didn't know what to think of the situation. "Whatever… Let's head to class early so we can talk in peace."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Smiling, Lilly looped her arm around her girlfriend's waist while Miley slung hers around the blonde's shoulders. They were both in far too good of a mood to care about rude comments from fellow classmates.

Out in the courtyard, Oliver sat patiently in the shade while waiting for Allison to join him for lunch. He wanted it to be romantic; just the two of them. Things were going so well between them. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he could ever be with such an amazing girl.

"Hey, Ollie," Allison said while taking a seat next to him.

"Hey babe," he replied, giving her a light kiss on the lips. "Hope you don't mind eating outside today."

"Not at all." Suddenly her face turned serious. "Hey, um…you didn't happen to see the latest junk magazines, have you?"

"No… Why?" he asked, clueless.

"Apparently there's stuff about Miley from Halloween. I haven't seen it, but from what I've heard, it's not good."

"Whoa, wait, what did they say about her?" His worry for Miley continued to grow.

"I keep hearing people talk about how she cheated on Lilly "again" and I guess there's pictures of Lilly and Miley making out. I'm not sure, but that's what I've been hearing."

"Oh… Well, it doesn't sound _too _bad. Just the usual crap."

"Could be… But why are people being more obnoxious about it now?" she wondered.

"Guess we'll have to check it out later. Now," he said while holding up his paper lunch bag, "shall we?"  
"We shall." Deciding to think about the issue later, Allison took out her lunch and shared a wonderful meal with her boyfriend. He was probably right anyways. Just the usual gossip."

…

Throughout the rest of the day, Miley had been getting more and more snide comments from a variety of students at school. Most of the comments involved Mikayla, of course, but she didn't understand why everyone laughed whenever she hugged or kissed Lilly. Allison mentioned something about a story in a magazine but neither of them knew what it was about exactly.

Miley was currently in her second to last class and kept glancing up from her homework to lovingly gaze at the back of Lilly's head. She had been so sweet all day with wanting to make her upcoming birthday so special. The brunette had been on the same train of thought for Lilly's birthday.

Hearing the bell ring brought joy to Miley and she stood up instantly. "Yes!" she happily cheered.

Lilly turned, raising her eyebrow at the brunette. "We still have study hall to go to, you know," she stated.

Miley smirked, leaning closer to her girlfriend. "I was thinking we could skip," she whispered with a wink.

"Miley Ray Stewart, I'm surprised at you," laughed Lilly, mocking her surprise.

"Riiiight… So you in?"

"Hell yes." Lilly nodded. "It's not like we have a ton of homework anyways."

Once all their things were gathered, the two lovers exited the classroom and headed towards their lockers. "So, like, if I said I was going to jump off a bridge would you do it to?" Miley teased while shoving items into her black and purple plaid backpack.

"Yes," Lilly drawled out slowly. "Of course I'd try and stop you first, though."

"Good to know." With a radiant smile, Miley leaned across to kiss Lilly's lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Now, let's get out of here before someone notices."

After glancing around to see if anybody was watching, the girls quickly made a beeline towards one of the back doors of the school building. It was a good thing their houses were fairly close.

"We'd have to go to your house 'cuase my Dad's most likely home."

"Actually, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna head to the beach instead and eat at Rico's?" Lilly asked.

"Okay. Wanna drop stuff off at your place first and then head over? My bag's kinda heavy."

"Sounds like a plan." Smiling still, Lilly took Miley's hand into her own. This was going to be a very relaxing afternoon and evening.

…

"Why do people keep looking at us funny?" Miley groaned in annoyance while taking a seat on a stool at Rico's. "This is getting really, really annoying."

"I wish I knew," Lilly responded somberly. She hated seeing her girlfriend so agitated.

"Hola, ladies," Rico greeted, smiling mischievously. "What can I get for the two of you?"

Miley arched an eyebrow. "Jackson always warned me about you… What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing… Anyways, what would you two like?"

"Hot dog and nachos, please," Lilly answered.

"Just a hot dog for me." Miley turned to Lilly. "I'll steal some nachos from you." She smiled innocently.

"You're lucky you're cute," Lilly replied, patting Miley's knee.

"Comin' right up!" Rico said cheerfully. "Oh, Miley, tell Jackson he should come back soon and work here again."

"Yeah… I'll get right on that," she answered sarcastically.

"You should." After Rico took out a couple of hot dogs from the rolling hot dog cooker, he placed them into two separate buns and then added nachos with hot cheese sauce onto a foam plate. "There you are, ladies," he said as he set them down in front of them. _Still_ smirking.

"Okay, seriously, what's with the smile?" snapped Lilly.

His smile faltered slightly. "Wait… You really don't know?"

"Obviously not," Miley shot back.

"Well then, allow me to show you." Rico ducked behind the counter and shortly after returned, holding onto a magazine. "I kind of figured you two already saw this…" He laid it out on the counter for the girls to see.

Miley nearly choked on her hot dog once she finally saw what all the fuss was about. "Oh my God!" she shouted, snatching the magazine in her hands.

Lilly jumped from both the shock of the news and Miley's outraged voice. "Is that us at Oliver's house?" she asked quickly, looking over Miley's shoulders to see better.

"Y-Yes…" Miley couldn't take her eyes away form the two photographs taken on Halloween. One was from when she had dropped Mikayla off at her place. They had hugged and that was clearly displayed on the cover. The photo next to it was Miley and Lilly fooling around on Oliver's porch. What really got her, though, was the headline they chose for the cover.

'**MILEY STEWART TRICKS **_**AND**_** TREATS THIS HALLOWEEN'**

"…Miles?" Lilly cautiously asked, placing her right hand on Miley's shoulder. The brunette had been quiet for quite some time now and the blonde was becoming pretty concerned. "You okay…?"

Miley slammed the junk magazine down on the counter hard, causing both Rico and Lilly to jump. "What the _hell _is wrong with people?" she shouted, clearly angry.

"Miles, calm down. It'll be all right," Lilly tried reasoning.

With narrow eyes, Miley whipped her head to look into Lilly's eyes. "No it won't! Do you not _see _what they took a picture of us doing?"

"Y-Yes, but" –

"Then it's a big deal!"

All eyes were on them now and after a moment Miley let out a frustrated groan, stood abruptly, and angrily walked away.

Lilly was frozen in place, not sure what to do. It wasn't until Rico let out a nervous laugh that she remembered she was surrounded by people.

"Wow… Didn't think she'd react like that," Rico stated awkwardly.

"I…I gotta go…" Lilly got up as well, avoiding eye contact with everyone looking her way. Her main priority right now was to get to Miley and comfort her.

Not even ten minutes later, Lilly had finally gotten to her house. She was hoping Miley would still be there so they could talk about this. To her luck, when Lilly walked through the front door and into the living room, Miley was sitting on the couch; arms and legs crossed. "Hey…" she quietly greeted.

Miley said nothing. Instead, she followed Lilly with her eyes as the blonde took a seat next to her.

Lilly couldn't take the uncomfortable silence anymore. "…Please talk to me… I need to know what I can do to make you feel better."

The angry brunette shook her head. "To make me feel better? You wanna know what would make me feel better?" she asked, raising her voice with every word.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Lilly asked in an attempt to defend herself.

"You're the one that wanted to fool around outside!"

Now Lilly narrowed her eyes. "You agreed to do it!"

"It was still your idea!"

"So you're seriously mad at _me _for something we _both _did?" Lilly asked with frustration while leaning back against the couch. "Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"There are pictures of us having sex, Lilly! Of course I'm mad about it!" Miley yelled.

"Nobody's going to know exactly what we're doing, Miles! It's not like we were naked! Besides…shouldn't you be more upset about the fact that people think you're sleeping with Mikayla?"

Moments passed where all they did was lock eyes. Lilly had never seen Miley this mad before. Her heart was pounding wildly and she really didn't see why the brunette was so angry. With _her _nonetheless. After a short while, Miley finally shook her head and rose to her feet. Lilly was quick to follow.

"One would think you'd be concerned about all of this… Don't you care that everyone's going to start calling me a slut now? It's one thing when people just assumed that we sleep together, but now there's obvious proof that we do… And to top it all off, there's all this Mikayla garbage going around. If we had gone upstairs in the first place then _none _of this would have happened!"

Normally, seeing Lilly's pained expression would have broken everything inside of her, but Miley was far too upset to feel that way right now. When Lilly remained silent, Miley got fed up. "Fine, don't say anything. I'm out of here…" Picking up her backpack, Miley swung it over her shoulder and headed towards the door; tears blurring her vision.

Seeing Miley leave sent off panic throughout Lilly's body. "Miley, wait!" she shouted, but was too late. Miley left; slamming the door shut behind her. Tears spilled over once she realized what had happened. Miley was mad at her and Lilly had no idea why.

…

Robbie Ray leaned against the kitchen island looking over his cook book to get an idea on what to make for supper. He was still shocked and upset by what he saw in the papers while he was out grocery shopping, so the only thing he could think to do to cool his nerves was to cook. It wasn't Miley he was upset with. No… It was the perverted paparazzi he was livid with. Robbie just hoped Miley wasn't too upset about it if she knew yet.

As if on cue, Miley came bolting through the door. When Robbie looked up and saw tears in her eyes his heart ached. It was a safe bet that she saw the trash magazines.

Miley froze in the middle of the living room when she saw her father watching her with concerned eyes. She swallowed around the lump in her throat to no avail. "Y-You saw, didn't you…" she hoarsely stated.

"It's, um…It's kind of hard to miss, bud…" Robbie Ray responded softly.

A high pitched sob escaped Miley as she dropped her backpack; falling backwards onto the couch. Her hands covered her face to hide the tears. She couldn't hold back any longer. The pictures were _everywhere_.

Robbie rushed over to his daughter's side to comfort her as best he could. "Hey, bud, it's okay…" he reassured, hugging her tightly. "It's okay…"

"N-No," she cried, shaking her head against his chest. "Everyone s-saw the pictures…Everyone…" Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, making her take in a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Miles… I'll make sure that magazine company pays for this. They can't put pictures of under aged teens like that in their articles."

Miley pushed back at that. "God, you can tell what we're doing?" she asked in embarrassment.

"Miles, it's pretty obvious that you two were having a very…_fun_…make out party…thing…" he said awkwardly.

"Wait," she said, wiping her eyes, "that's all you think we were doing…?"

Robbie rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on, bud, of course I know what you were doing… Only because I've known for a while and you're my daughter… I just know things…"

Miley decided to leave that part of the conversation at that. "Yeah, well, Lilly doesn't even care. She kept saying 'It's fine' but it's so _not _fine…" She then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "How could she not care…?"

"I'm sure she cares, Miles." He kissed the top of her head for good measure. "How about you go bring your homework up to your room and then come help me figure out what to eat for supper." Miley simply nodded, gave him one more hug, and then stood. Robbie waited until she reached the stairs before adding: "Oh, _and _we'll discuss why you're home early from school."

Miley flinched, knowing she was in trouble, before slowly climbing the stairs.

…

Hours had passed and Lilly still hadn't heard a single word from Miley. She was currently lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, with Oliver next to her. Lilly had sent him a text when she knew for sure that school was over for the day. He came right after bringing Allison home and had been with her ever since. She needed the company.

"How you holdin' up, Lils?" he gently asked, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

Lilly dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her long sleeved t-shirt. "I've never seen Miley so mad before…" she said brokenly.

"She'll get over it. You and I both know that."

"What if she doesn't?" Lilly panicked. "This whole picture thing really made her snap."

At this point, Heather poked her head through the open door. "Guys, supper will be ready soon."

"I'm not hungry," Lilly said, wrapping her arms around her stomach tightly.

"Honey, things are going to be fine," the older blonde reassured.

"You didn't see how mad she was…" Lilly's voice was starting to fail her and tears were quickly re-filling her eyes yet again.

Heather walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Lilly, I'm sure Miley's just upset that her personal life is being displayed for the whole world to see. She was most likely shocked and didn't know what to think of her emotions. Just give her some time and she'll come around. This has to be hard for her and her career."

Lilly nodded, not knowing what to say to that. Sure, she knew her Mom was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working too well. "I just want her to talk to me…"

"And she will." Heather patted Lilly's arm before standing. "Come down when you're ready to eat. Should be ready in five minutes."

"Sounds good, thanks," Oliver answered.

Once her Mom left her bedroom, Lilly sat up with a sigh. "…Do you think she's right?"

"Of course," Oliver said somewhat cheerfully. "I mean think about it… Miley's a role model to millions and then a picture of her doing something very personal, along with a statement saying she cheated on you the same night, is plastered everywhere. Miley's probably just in shock right now and blew up at you for no good reason. I highly doubt she's actually mad at you."

Lilly sighed again. "I hope you're right… I think I'd actually die if she broke up with me…"

Oliver chuckled to himself. "Like that would ever happen, Lilly. Listen, why don't we go down to eat and then head over to the skate park to get your mind off of this?"

"…Okay…" Lilly then swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "I'll be down in a sec. I'm going to try calling her again."

"All right. Good luck." Oliver gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then exited the room to give his friend some privacy.

With a shaky sigh, Lilly picked up her cell phone. She took a moment to study and admire the picture of Miley she used for her wallpaper. It was such a beautiful photo and Lilly wanted nothing more than to make Miley smile like that again.

Lilly pressed send after finding Miley's number and held the phone up to her ear, desperately hoping she'd answer this time. But the sound of her voicemail message broke Lilly's heart all over again.

'_Hi, this is Miley. Can't get to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I'll call ya back! Bye!'_

Lilly dropped her phone onto the bed with a defeated look in her eyes. A tear made it's way down her cheek and she angrily wiped it way as she stood to leave. Her heart was breaking because Miley wasn't giving her a chance to help fix things. If she wasn't going to talk to Lilly, then the blonde had no idea what she could do to help…

* * *

**Drama!**

**Hope that was worth the wait. I already know what I want to write next so hopefully I won't take flippin' forever to get the next chapter up :p**

**Thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts! :)**


	12. Getting Back to You

**I suck... I'm really slacking with my stories. I need to get my muse back! Remember the days when Liley was ultra popular on here? *sigh* Miss those days. I actually got some work doen :p lol**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter to this story! Even though it took a long time to get posted, I did work on it on and off ever since the last update. I swear. I'll try harder to get things posted. I just started a new semester at school, and I'm taking 14 credits, but I know I'll make time for Liley :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11- Getting Back to You

Three days had passed since the photo incident and Lilly still hadn't heard from Miley all that much. They hadn't hung out after school, Miley barely texted Lilly back, didn't answer her calls, and Lilly's heart was breaking more and more every single time she was ignored.

Lilly was currently walking down the school hallway, unsuccessfully ignoring the gossip about she and Miley. Obviously by now break-up rumors were floating about and it was getting on the blonde's last nerve. Fortunately, Miley herself had said those rumors were bogus. That put some peace of mind to Lilly at least.

"Hey, Lilly!" Oliver shouted from down the hall, breaking Lilly out of her unwelcome thoughts. He was smiling and waving her over, so she continued her slow pace over to her best friend.

"Hey…" she glumly responded, leaning her back up against the neighboring locker to Oliver's.

Oliver's look softened. "Still having problems with Miley?"

Lilly nodded, sighing. "I seriously don't know what to do…" She then glanced up to look him in the eye. "Did you talk to her yet?"

"Tried." He shrugged. "All I got out of her was that she's embarrassed by the photo."

"I know she is…" Lilly gently banged the back of her head against the locker. "I'm embarrassed, too. It's not even _my _fault."

"Yeah, I know," Oliver sadly agreed. "She'll come around. Seriously, I don't think Miley will last much longer being upset with you."

Lilly shook her head. "This is definitely the longest…"

"Like I said, she'll get over it." Oliver shut his locker, turned, and smiled once he saw his girlfriend approaching. "Hey, babe," he greeted, wrapping his arm around her before lightly kissing her cheek.

"Hey," she greeted in return, smiling. After she gave him a kiss back, Allison turned to Lilly. "By the way, I saw Miley heading over this way."

"Maybe she'll be at her locker…" Lilly then pushed away from the lockers. "I'm going to try talking to her again."

"Good luck," Allison said sincerely. Both she and Oliver watched as their blonde friend walked away. "How's she doing?"

"Okay, I guess. She misses Miley."

"Makes sense…" Allison laced her fingers through Oliver's as they walked off towards class. "Hey, wanna come over after school to work on homework?"

"Of course." Oliver smiled. "Will your Dad be home? He scares me a little…"

Laughing, Allison leaned in to kiss his cheek again. "No, he works late tonight. My Mom won't be home either." She winked.

Oliver's eyes widened. "R-Really?" he squeaked.

"Mhmm," was her only response. Oliver gulped, feeling excited about spending time alone with his girl.

Meanwhile, over at the girls' lockers, Lilly found Miley exchanging books out of her locker. She paused for a brief moment before gaining the nerve to walk over. "…Hey…"

Miley turned her head instantly at the sound of Lilly's voice. Her heart broke at the hurt look in Lilly's eyes. The hurt that _she _caused. "Hey…"

Their eyes locked, uncertain, before Lilly finally broke the silence that fell upon them. "You're…You're not going to, um…break up with me, are you…?" Lilly heard her own voice crack a little at the end, but she didn't care. She needed to know.

Miley dropped her backpack right after Lilly asked her that heartbreaking question. "What?" she gasped out. "No…Lilly, how could you think that?"

Lilly shrugged, fighting off tears. "Maybe because you've hardly talked to me since we saw that photo…" she glumly responded. "I don't see how this is my fault, Miles." Lilly sighed to herself when Miley's eyes shifted to the floor.

"Look, I'm sorry I got so mad, but… I'm still really upset about this whole thing. My record label isn't happy with me, rumors keep spreading, everyone at school keeps throwing it in my face… It's just…too much. I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, pushing me away and blaming me for it isn't going to help anything," Lilly shot back, raising her voice slightly.

"I said I'm sorry." Miley picked up her backpack from the floor and then returned her focus on Lilly. "Can we please talk about this later? We're going to be late for class."

"I don't care if we're late for class, Miley," she dejectedly responded. "I just want you to talk to me. I hate it when you're mad at me…"

Guilt flooded the brunette at the hurt tone in her girlfriend's voice. Miley knew she'd be lying if she said she wasn't sick of this as well. Taking a couple steps forward, Miley stood in front of Lilly. "Lil, I'm not mad at you… I know I snapped and there's no way to take that back. All I need is some time to deal with this."

"Alone?" Lilly spoke with uncertainty.

"That's what I'm used to…"

"Then you need to stop being used to it. I wanna be there for you _all _the time, okay? I'm hurt by this photo thing too and I can't deal with it alone. I need _you_."

A smile spread across Miley's face at that. "I need you, too…"

"Good… Just please don't push me away."

No words seemed to be good enough in Miley's mind so instead she decided to lean in for a hug. Her eyes closed in satisfaction when Lilly hugged her back with enthusiasm. They both stood there, holding onto each other, while students buzzed by in an attempt to get to class on time. None of that mattered to the girls at that moment. All that mattered was that they had each other.

The sound of the late bell finally broke them apart. Miley slid her hands down Lilly's arms to lace their fingers together. "Guess we should get to class, huh?"

"Yeah… So, um, we're good?" Lilly asked, keeping her eyes locked with Miley's to make sure.

"Yes," she reassured. "Just don't get upset if I do end up needing some Me time, okay?"

"Don't make it a habit, but all right."

"Deal." Smiling, they both started walking down the hall.

Lilly glanced over at Miley, biting her bottom lip. "Can we talk more after school and just, well…hang out?"

"Can't," Miley sighed. "I'm going to the studio to work on a new song I wrote the other day." Seeing Lilly's disappointed look had Miley thinking quickly. "But you could come with me if you'd like."

Lilly was beaming now. "Really?"

"Really." She smiled back. "I would love to have you come with me. Plus, I'd love your opinion on the song."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once they reached their classroom, Lilly held open the door for Miley and then they both walked in; dreading to hear the "late lecture" from Ms. Kunkle.

…

"Lilly, I need advice."

Turning her head away from inside her locker, Lilly looked at Oliver with a puzzled expression with a hint of amusement. "Advice on what?"

Oliver cleared his throat nervously. "Allison invited me over today and pointed out that neither of her parents will be there. Do you think she wants to…you know…_do _stuff? What should I do?"

Lilly set her backpack down. "My advice is to not assume anything and just enjoy spending time with her. _Don't _push her into anything and do what feels right. Plus…I donno…it seems too soon for you guys."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You and Miley haven't even known each other for a year and you've done it like a zillion times."

"Hey!" Lilly pointed a finger at him. "That's different in a….double standard kind of way."

"Nice try. Anyways, um…" Oliver looked around to make sure Allison wasn't nearby. "She's not a virgin. I'm the one that is."

Lilly's mouth fell open as her eyes widened. "What? Really? She's not?"

"No, and please don't let that spread. I'm really nervous, Lilly. What if she wants to do this already?"

"Just do what feels right, I guess. I wasn't ready when Miley first wanted to. She respected that." Lilly suddenly looked past Oliver. "Speaking of your girlfriend, here she comes."

Oliver quickly turned around with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Allison."

When she approached, Allison gave Oliver a peck on the lips. "Hey yourself. Ready to go?" She smiled.

"You bet!" He turned back to Lilly. "I'll see ya around, Lil. Um…good luck with Miley."

"Right back at ya." The blush that spread across his face caused Lilly to lightly chuckle to herself. After Oliver sent Lilly a mock glare, he and Allison left, leaving Lilly alone to wait for Miley.

Even though they talked earlier, the blonde still knew that Miley was bothered by everything that's been going on with the photo. She just hoped they could get passed this while they spent time together today. That's all she really wanted right now.

Miley rounded the corner a couple of seconds later to find Lilly digging around in her locker. "Hey," she greeted. "I'll just quickly get my stuff and then we can head out. Do you still need to ask your Mom if you can come with?"

"No, I sent her a text earlier. She's cool with it… Does your Dad know?"

"He'll be cool with it. He's actually been trying to get me to get you over to our house these past couple of days…"

"Wow." Lilly couldn't help but smile at that. Mr. Stewart had come a long way and it kept showing.

"I know." Miley shut her locker, finally finished gathering her homework. "We're not leaving until around five, so we have time to chill or do homework before we head out to the studio."

"Sounds good to me." Lilly smiled.

Miley gave a light smile and then gently tugged at Lilly's arm. "Let's go. I wanna talk about your birthday."

"Fine, but nothing fancy." The sound of Miley's laughter nearly melted the blonde's heart. Two days without it seemed like a lifetime to her.

"It will be if I say it will be," Miley said with a wink.

"Of course it will," Lilly replied as she took Miley's offered hand, and then, after feeling the tension lift away, the two lovers left.

…

"Miley, you don't have to worry about a cake. My Mom will get a cake."

"Well, if she doesn't then she'll have to let me know. I'll get one."

"Trust me, you won't have to worry about it."

Robbie Ray glanced up from reading the paper with a smile on his face. "Well, Lilly, it's sure good to see ya."

Both of the girls turned and smiled in return. "Thanks, you too…"

"Dad, Lilly and I will be upstairs talking, okay?" Miley spoke up before her father kept talking.

"All right." Robbie nodded. "Got homework?"

"Yes, we'll be doing that as well," she confirmed.

"Sounds good. I'll let you two know when supper's ready."

Nodding, Miley took hold of Lilly's hand to lead her upstairs. She had no idea what she was going to say, but Miley knew that the two of them needed to talk about the past few days. With a nervous sigh, Miley pushed her bedroom door fully open and then closed it behind her once they entered. She was now face to face with her puzzled looking girlfriend.

"So…" Lilly slowly started.

Miley bowed her head. "I'm a jerk…"

"No you're not," Lilly sadly stated, stepping closer to Miley. "You had every right to be upset."

"Yeah, but not at you… I'm _so _sorry, Lilly."

The pain in Miley's voice broke Lilly's heart and so she took the brunette's hand and led her over to the bed. "It's okay, Miles. Things happen" –

"It's not okay," Miley interrupted with sad eyes. "Oliver kept telling me how miserable you've been but I didn't listen to him. I was so concerned with how I felt that I totally ignored you…"

Lilly was quick to lean forward to press her lips against Miley's. The fact that they hadn't kissed for a while caused the girls to get lost in the moment. Both of their hearts fluttered with relief at this simple action. Smiling, Lilly pulled back ever so slightly and tucked a lock of Miley's hair behind her ear. "I said it's okay," she whispered. "We were both hurt by this, but it's over and done with. Let's just move on and show everyone that rumors can't hurt us. Remember, that's what you always said when the world first found out we were together."

Miley offered a small smile. "I still feel bad… You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do." Lilly kissed her for good measure. "And you know I love you as well, right?" She watched as Miley's smile grew while she nodded. "Good." Seconds later, their lips reconnected and Lilly felt a surge of excitement course through her body. She had definitely missed this.

Feeling Lilly's hands slowly trail down her sides was definitely pleasurable but Miley pulled back nonetheless. "Hold on, Lils. We have homework to do."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "You're turning down sex?"

"Yeah, well… I'm just not in the mood. Plus we really do need to get this homework done."

"Okay…" Silence fell upon them momentarily and the blonde's mind was racing. "…Is this about the photo?" she finally asked in an unsure tone of voice.

"Not entirely," Miley honestly responded. "Mostly, I just want to wait for your birthday."

"Hey, if you need some more time to get over the photo, I understand." Lilly then offered a smile to show she was serious.

"Part of me does, but trust me… I have something in mind for your birthday."

The smirk that crossed Miley's face sent chills throughout Lilly's body. "W-What exactly do you have in mind?"

Miley leaned in closer and hotly whispered, "You know that outfit you wore the night at the cabin?" Lilly nodded, obviously intrigued. "Something like that but…well…_naughtier_."

"Oh, God," Lilly moaned; eyes closing while Miley's lips made contact with her neck. "Now you're j-just being cruel."

"What can I say? I love it when you want me." With one more peck on the lips, Miley pulled back and retrieved her school books from her backpack. "Shall we study?"

"I guess," sighed Lilly. She, too, picked her books out of her bag and then she and Miley got comfortable on the bed. "I'd much rather study your body, though."

"Lilly!" Both girls laughed after Miley playfully swatted at Lilly's arm. For Lilly, that was all she needed to see that things were going to be all right, and Miley was starting to realize that, too.

…

Over at Allison's house, Oliver sat next to her on the sofa in the living room. The TV was on while they worked on homework but his mind was elsewhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver watched as Allison flipped through her notebook and he couldn't help but admire her. He was so lucky…

"Need help with something?" Allison asked with a knowing smirk on her face, keeping her eyes on her schoolwork.

"Sorry." He laughed nervously. "Just started drifting off, I guess."

Allison turned to face him. "Want a study break? We've been working on this for the past couple of hours. I know I could sure use one."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled.

"Awesome!" Letting out a content sigh, Allison tossed her notebook onto the coffee table. "Now let's melt our knowledge with some TV."

Oliver laughed. "You're too cute, ya know that?"

A huge smile split her face. "Thank you, Ollie." Once she turned the volume up on the television, she snuggled up against Oliver, draping her left leg over his lap. "You're cute, too."

"It's all part of the package." He smiled proudly.

"Good to know…" Turning her head up slightly, she leaned in for a kiss. She had been wanting to do this since they both got to her house.

The feel of her lips against his sent a surge of happiness through him, resulting in his grip to tighten around her. To his pleasure, Allison repositioned herself to where she was nearly straddling him; never breaking the kiss. He let out a shaky breath when arousal started kicking in. She had never done this yet in their relationship and he liked it. He really, _really _liked it. A loud moan emerged from the back of his throat when Allison slowly ran her fingertips through his short, dark hair and pressed herself more into him. His mind was in a frenzy now. He hesitated slightly before bravely gliding his hands up her waist and settled them right beneath her breasts. It was best, he figured, to keep them there to keep from going too far. Oliver for sure didn't want this to stop because of a stupid mistake he made.

After several minutes of kissing hotly, Allison managed to break away when she felt she was going too far with this. It was obvious that they were both revved up but she had to stop. "Ollie, w-wait," she gasped out.

Oliver tried to catch his breath the best he could. "What's…What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…" She paused, letting out a breath. "We need to slow down." Seeing Oliver's face fall caused her to cringe. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, no… It's okay," he replied, trying not to sound disappointed. "No worries."

Allison shook her head and somehow managed to get herself off of her boyfriend. "I feel bad… I didn't mean for it to get so far."

"Allison, it's all right. This was _a lot _of fun." Oliver grinned for emphasis.

She laughed, playfully pushing him. "Yes, it was. I still fee bad, though."

"Don't worry about it." He then leaned in to kiss her. "I'm not in this just for the sex, ya know."

"Thank you, Ollie." She kissed him in return. "It's not that I don't want to, its…well, my last boyfriend made me rush into it. Made me believe it would be a great idea… Then he dumped me not even a month later…" Allison averted her eyes away from Oliver. She hated that this still bothered her so much.

"He was a jerk, Alli," he said firmly. "I want you to know that I would never, ever do that to you. No matter what we do or don't do together."

"Really?" she dreamily asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Really," he honestly replied while running his hand through her long, dark-brown hair. "I don't want to mess this up."

"Me neither." Still smiling, Allison snuggled up with Oliver again; hugging him tightly. "After Brad, I didn't think a decent guy even existed."

"You're far too good for him, babe."

"And I have a feeling that you're just right." Feeling Oliver kiss the crown of her head made her feel absolutely content. Oliver Oken was a for sure keeper. If things kept going this well, then she knew he would be the guy she would make love with. A time that would really count as love. It was good to know that he wouldn't push or rush her. Time was all she needed.

…

Lilly watched in amazement as Miley sang her heart out in the recording room at the studio. Robbie was hard at work on the soundboard, which intrigued Lilly greatly, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. The new song Miley was working on was edgy and upbeat, even if there wasn't much too it so far. Miley informed her ahead of time that it was about the paparazzi and _not _them. She loved that Miley told her this otherwise she'd be a little skeptical right now.

When the music died down, Robbie switched on the intercom. "Great work, darlin'! I'd say we did well for tonight."

"Are you sure?" Miley asked, sounding a tad unsure. "I feel like something's missing."

"Why don't you sleep on it, bud? It's getting late, so maybe if you got some rest you'd be able to figure things out better later on."

"Wait," Lilly spoke suddenly, placing a hand on Robbie Ray's shoulder. "I feel something's missing, too."

"Thank you, Lilly,' Miley voiced with a smile.

"Mind if I try something?" Lilly looked from Robbie, to Miley, and then back to Robbie.

"Really? Um, sure, yeah. If that's okay with you, Miles," Robbie said as he glanced over at his daughter.

"Definitely fine with me," Miley beamed.

Grinning, Lilly rushed into the recording room and made a bee-line for the guitars. "Here's where all those guitar lessons I took come in handy."

"What are you up to?" Miley curiously asked as she took off her studio headphones.

"Well," Lilly started as she slung a black Gibson Les Paul over her shoulders, "I feel that it needs more with the guitar. This rhythm was going through my head while you were singing." She switched the amp on and fiddled around until she found the right sound that she had in mind. "Here we go… If you hate it, don't be afraid to say so."

"I'm all ears." Miley offered an encouraging smile. She was excited to see what Lilly had up her sleeve.

Taking in a deep breath, Lilly looked back down at the guitar and started playing a riff. It wasn't much, but she loved how it sounded. She could only hope Miley did as well.

Robbie Ray's mouth hung open in amazement and noticed Miley's astonished look as well. What Lilly was playing right now was good. Very, very good.

The melody rang out and faded slowly. Lilly looked up, feeling hopeful, at Miley. "So…?"

Miley let out a happy squeal, jumped up from her seat, and ran over to give Lilly a hug. "That was amazing!"

"You liked it?" Lilly asked enthusiastically while returning the hug full force.

"Loved it!" She kissed Lilly and then turned to face her father. "What about you, Dad?"

"Absolutely loved it!" he praised.

Now Lilly was glowing. "Really?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Miley asked. "Dad, can we get it recorded? My mind is overflowing with ideas."

"If it wasn't a school night I'd say yes, but…"

"Come on, Dad, it's only nine-thirty." She batted her eyelashes.

Robbie laughed. "How about we get it written out and then come back tomorrow to work on it some more. You two need to get up early in the mornin'. We discussed how school comes first, Miles, remember?"

"I know, I know." She laughed.

Lilly shook her head, smiling, and then put the guitar back on its stand. Once everything was put back in its place, the girls linked hands and exited the sound room. "So we just write out what I just played?" asked Lilly.

"Correct." Reaching into his briefcase, Robbie pulled out blank sheet music. "Did your guitar lessons include learning how to write out the music?"

"Sure did. Does that mean I get to write it out?"

"If you'd like to do the honors, the honor is yours." Robbie slid the piece of paper over to the blonde.

"Sweeeeet!" Lilly said in a high pitched voice and then got right down to work.

Behind them, Miley watched on happily at the sight of her father and girlfriend working together on _her _song. No matter how many times her Dad told her he was really, truly okay with everything now, moments like this always warmed her heart and soul. With a happy sigh to herself, Miley stepped over, placed her chin on top of Robbie's head, and watched as magic was created.

…

"All right girls, I just have to run these papers over to the office. Shouldn't take _too _long, I hope. How about giving Lilly a tour of the place, bud?"

"Okay, we'll meet you our front," Miley replied as she and Lilly took off in the opposite direction.

"Man, that was _so _cool!" Lilly gushed. "I've always wanted to work on something of yours like that."

"Glad you got to do it then, hun," Miley said sweetly, squeezing Lilly's hand.

"Thanks" She smiled. "Hey, I think I know the answer to this already, but…what's the title of the song?"

"Fly on the Wall," replied the brunette.

"I knew it!" Miley laughed at that, making Lilly smile. "So, where are you taking me on this grand tour?"

"My favorite spot. The Private Lounge." Miley winked.

"Ooohh… Sounds fun," she said with a wink in return.

Upon finding the room, Miley opened the door and gestured for Lilly to enter first. "Welcome to _the Lounge_."

Lilly was instantly amazed. The walls were decorated with signed guitars from various artists, framed albums, and awards the studio had won over the years. It was elegant and had beautiful leather couches and chairs. "Wow…"

Miley stood behind Lilly, smirking, and slowly snaked her hands around Lilly's waist. "Want to see how comfy the couch is?" she purred.

Goosebumps erupted across Lilly's skin at the feel of Miley's fingertips grazing the skin beneath her shirt. "I-I thought you wanted t-to wait…" she breathed out.

"Oh, I do. But that doesn't mean I can't make you squirm." Miley spun her around, locking eyes. "It's pretty tempting, though," she admitted. "What you did back there was pretty hot."

A smirk crossed Lilly's features. "Just contributing to a good cause."

"You should do that more often then."

Seconds later the girls crashed onto the couch, lips firmly locked together, and embraced each other tightly. They had both missed this kind of closeness and Lilly was dying for it to go further than kissing. With the way Miley was pressing her body against hers wasn't helping the situation, either. "I love you," Lilly rushed out in between kisses.

Miley smiled into the kiss. "I love you, too. So much…"

The seriousness in Miley's words melted everything inside of Lilly. A loving smile took over when their breaths mixed together before surrendering to a much needed kiss. Lilly's worries about the fight and her birthday faded completely. Everything was back to normal now… She had her Miley back.

* * *

**Hopefully that chapter didn't suck :p**

**Thanks for reading everyone! And, again, sorry for taking so long. Hopefully I still have some readers out there. Lemme know ;)**

**P.S. If there are any errors... I might get to them later. I'm far too tired to look through this tonight, lol**


End file.
